Soul Fire and Black Widows
by MysteriousWriterXxx
Summary: Maka, a member of the pop band The Black Widows, absolutely HATES Soul from Soul Fire the alternative Rock band, and now their Bands are sent on Tour together. Soul has no idea why Maka hates him...but does Maka really hate him? i need OC's for the near future, send me your OC'S. guidelnes inside! :D, ENJOY also, rating may change, but for now it's T, for language. I OWN NOTHIN
1. Introduction

I glared at the stupid blonde singer/ guitarist in front of me. Her emerald eyes burning holes into my blood red ruby eyes.

"You're joking" I narrowed my eyes at her. I don't know who she is or who the hell she thinks she is, but her band is NOT going on tour with mine.

"I wish I was butt head" She sneered, and began to walk away then turned around and flipped me off. A vein popped out of my forehead and my blood boiled in anger.

"you're serious?" I clenched my fists one more time. This stuck up pop band will not step on my hard-core rock reputation.

"As the plague, asshole. Now, Sharkboy, get out. I don't want to spend any more…" she pursued her lips "unnecessary time with the likes of you." she turned on her heel and strutted off in her all black high-tops, then promptly slammed the door to her apartment in my face.

We had passed each other in the hallway after I was coming home from hearing the news from .

You see, I'm in a Band, a very cool band. Our awesome band name is Soul Fire. We're a completely hard rock and alternative cover band. None of that Pop crap flies in my book. I'd like to see them pull off My Chemical Romance songs or Korn or Marilyn Manson. Please.

Her Hannah Montana-wannabe voice makes my stomach churn. The only reason I even tolerate Maka Albarn, the fiery blonde I just talked to, is because Kid's girlfriend, Patty, is in the band. I'm also good friends with everyone but the newbie, Maka 'Angel' Albarn. She's nice to everyone but me.

I don't know why, how, or what the hell I did, but she an ANGEL to everyone else. I remember the day I met her very clearly.

**((((((((FLASHBACK!)))))))))**

"This is Maka, our new lead singer. Since our singers Kim and Jackie have left us for a Solo carrer we held auditions and let me tell you, this girl sings like an ANGEL" Liz gushed about the supposed Maka.

I started unintentionally checking out the new girl. She was wearing a tight checkered tanktop with a solid black, sleeveless vest that went down to her small curves, he had on a short black mini-skirt with combat boots, and let. Me. Tell you. Her milky, soft looking legs were being shown off VERY nicely.

I watched as she shook hands with my lead guitarist Death The Kid (Kid for short), Chrona our keyboardist, and my drummer Black*Star. I was Vocal and Bass. I COULD do piano, but…not after what happened with my family.

I sat down and crossed my legs. I wore red skinny jeans, traditional looking high-tops, and a skin tight black v-neck shirt, showing off my well toned abs that made the ladies go mad.

After introducing herself to everyone but me, she walked over to me, smiling, and she looked me over with the greenest, prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Then frowned, and looked me straight in the eye and said

"I can already tell what kind of guy you're gonna be. Well, regaurdless, I'll give you a chance, my name's Maka Albarn" she extended her hand at me "and your name?"

I smirked and shook her delicate hand softly "I'm Soul Ev-" I coughed "I mean Soul Eater" She gave me a look.

"Soul…Eater? What kind of a fucked up name is that?" she sneered. Jeez, lady, who crapped in your corn flakes?

"it's not my real name so I like it, ever heard of a stage name, blondie? I don't want to share my real name, and I don't care for the history behind it, so why bother, right?"

She shrugged and rolled her eyes "typical trying-to-be-cool guy, huh?"

"excuse me, tiny tits, I AM cool." I narrowed my eyes at the pretty demon in front of me. Next thing I knew I was unconscious. Then I woke up with the biggest migrane I've EVER felt.

**((((((((END FLASHBACK!)))))))))**

I don't get it. Everyone likes me but her! Tsubaki, the guitarist of their band; The Black Widows likes me, Liz (the bassist) likes me, Patty (the drummer) likes me, and even their manager Marie likes me. What the hell made her hate me? I apologized for calling her names, but she just gave me a look and walked away.

No matter how much I hate her. I can't deny that I am completely attracted to her.

….

_**HEYA. I'm back with my NEWWWW multichapter. This should be GREAAAAT! :D **_

_**Maybe I'm thinking too high of myself? Damn. Whatever. **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW!**_

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**_

_**Let me know what you think should happen in a PM! I want your opinions. You can send me your OC's too, I need a bitchy rival band. I MIGHT use them. I need a band of douchebags (all guys) and one bitchy girl band. I may just make ONE bitchy-douchey band but mmmmkay. I need the girls to have a huge thing for the guys. I could also make a couple feature fans. They NEED AN OBSESSION. The guys can have little things for them, but I need one REALLY douche guy who LIKES MAKA. **_

_**SEND ME YOUR OC'S :D I'll need**_

_**Name: **_

_**Gender: **_

_**Role (ex. Guitar, vocals, Fan, Bass, Drums): **_

_**Intrests: **_

_**On a scale of 1 to 10 how awful are they? (1 being SUPAH NICE, 10 being SUPAH MEAN) : **_

_**Favored Person In Band (if a girl OC, favored guy from Soul Fire. if a Boy, favored girl from The Black Widows) : **_

_**Description (I need GOOD DETAIL and examples like "Maka's height" or "Kid's Paleness") : **_

_**THANK YOU! please send me OC's. I'd love you and mention you if you did :D **_


	2. A Dark Past?

I walked through the door of me and the guys' apartment, quickly ran to my room and threw my bag into my room and met up with the guys in the living room.

"Hey guys" I said casually as I plopped onto our couch next to Black*Star. Black*Star slapped me on the back, and hard, causing the spot to sting and turn red. I looked over at the guys.

Kid wore a plain white t-shirt and black jeans and beaten up sneakers, while Black*Star wore a black hoodie with the words "Soul Fire" on the front and a fiery soul on the black with his usual shorts and sneakers with stars on them. I was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off to show off my very muscular biceps, light-blue skinny jeans and my worn out converse. I ditched the black headband today.

I looked over at what they were watching on TV. The News? Oh I see now, it had us in it. I automatically tuned in.

"Our favorite Rock group, Soul Fire, is currently blowing up the charts, and is going to be going on their 'Burned Resonance' tour with their opening pop singer act, The Black Widows. The Black Widows had a falling out with their old vocal leads causing them to lose popularity over time, but now with new lead singer, Maka 'The Angel' Albarn, they'll be Soul Fire's opening act. Now a few words from the bands and their managers" the screen cut to The Black Widows surrounded by flashing cameras and the other news reporter.

I leaned in as Maka began to talk. "We are VERY excited to begin the tour with Soul Fire, whom the group has been really good friends with for the past few years considering we live down the hall from each other" she laughed charmingly as I made a face "We simply are ecstatic to be working with them again"

The shot cut to me in a different setting with the same flashing cameras and my relaxed face. I'm so cool!

" ! ! There have been rumors that you have begun to see Maka Albarn from The Black Widows, romantically in secret ever since she joined the band! Is this true?" a reporter screamed from the back.

Black*Star and Kid turned their heads to me then the screen.

"No, that's is false. I'm not seeing anyone right now. " The TV me replied to the nosy reporter.

I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off, then threw it on the couch and angrily trudged to my room and slammed the door.

I'm not with anyone after what happened with Lilly. I heard Chrona walk through the door of the apartment and quietly ask what's up. Lilly's replacement. Lilly…

I sighed and fell onto my bed. Lilly…

I closed my eyes tightly as one tear drop fell from my eyes. What the hell did ever do to the world that made me endure this? I wiped the tear away, I mean, cool guys don't cry. Scratch that, eighteen-year-old rock stars, do not cry.

It doesn't matter if Lilly was here or not. No tears.

**MAKA POV~IN THE BLACK WIDOWS APARTMENT**

I clicked off the TV after seeing Soul on screen. He's not gonna have the justice of being listened to by me. I was only Liz and I at home. Tsubaki and Patty went to pick up groceries and the pizza we ordered.

Liz looked over at me funny "Something wrong with Soul? I mean don't tell kid I said this but Soul is super hot and super nice, what'd he do to you?"

Yeah, no one knew about my…issue with Soul Eater.

"He's obviously a player, Liz, when we met 6 months ago he was all pissy and a jerk." I huffed out. Liz knitted her eyebrows together.

"Maka, he was in a lot of pain around the time he met you, you can't blame him. I mean, he's actually never been the same since 8 and a half months ago. After what happened, do you really think he wants to see another girl in his life?" Wait? Did I miss something? Who the hell is Lilly?

"Who?" I retored. She looked shocked, like I just became a monkey and started tap dancing or something.

"you don't know?" She said quietly. She got up and grabbed a picture of a girl with bright blue eyes as blue as the ocean, golden blonde, wavy hair with a couple purple streaks in her hair. She was really, really pretty. She was pulling the corners of her mouth to the sides and sticking her tounge out, revealing perfect teeth. Standing next to her was Soul, smiling like he just won a Grammy and the lottery at the same time. He was staring at her with his red eyes that seemed so much brighter.

I like this side of him, come to think of it, I've never seen him smile…only smirk. I looked up at Liz.

"They were dating" She said quietly. "then it became a huge mess"

"What? Did he cheat on her?" I sneered. I HATE cheaters.

"No, No, Soul thinks cheating is uncool and horrible but Lilly was a mess. They were dating for three years and Soul was…thinking of proposing in another year. But, lilly broke up with him 9 months ago, turns out she was chating on him for the past 2 years. He was heartbroken, crushed, destroyed. Then, it happened. Soul had a heart attack 8 and a half months ago. Lilly still cared for him as a friend, and figured she should see him, she was rushing over and…" Liz's eye looked away sadly "was killed in a bad car accident. Soul blames himself for it. When he found out he was crying, actually, that's an understatement, he was sobbing and wailing. He just kept saying it was all his fault over and over again. At the funeral, they put her in her coffin with the locket soul had given her with her and his face in it."

That's heavy stuff. I had no idea. I had noticed I had started to cry a little bit, but immediately wiped away my tears. He was going to propose?

"Soul's life sucked before too. He was disowned by his parents for not being good enough like his brother Wes. Then he met Black*Star and Star' took him in at age 10. He eventually revealed to us he was abused by his parents and when he met lilly at age 15, he was finally, fully happy. He was so funny and nice to everyone, still is except the happy part. He's just not the same. "

I can relate. Papa abused me when he was drunk, which was almost always. He always cheated on Mama, and when they got divorced he kept begging for Mama and I's forgivness.

Poor Soul…I guess I've underestimated you.

I stood up and opened the door to our apartment, yelling a quick "I'll be back before dinner" to Liz, who was still confused. I closed the door and started walking down the hallway.

Time for a new start.

…_**.**_

_**Well then….i had to include Soul's back story and a little of Maka's. I was gonna make Lilly one of you people's OC's but 1.) who wants their character to die? 2.) Lilly needed to be to my specifications. **_

_**Sorry Soul's life is so sad, I needed it to be this way for later chapters. **_

_**OC's will come in near the end and somewhat in the middle. I need the plot to get going first. **_

_**See you in the next chapter! **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW FOR SOUL! **_


	3. Z's Black Eye and a New Start

I leaped out my window down onto the sidewalk, and started to walk down the street to the music shop. I need more music sheets. I guess I could've taken the front door but I don't wanna see anyone.

I walked down the street and I thought I heard someone yell from in their car "IT'S SOUL EATER!" yeah whatever. Hi. I don't know you. I walked into the music shop and instantly saw one of the jerkiest guys on the planet.

His name is Z. yeah. Just. Z. He's the guitarist from the band Bloody Tears. That band is just a bunch of people screaming their lungs out in noncoherant sentences that make the crowd scream more, so in the end, it's just a billion people screaming.

He had black hair like Tsubaki, with forest green eyes (not as pretty as Maka's), a very (I must say) symmetrical ponytail, a little taller than Liz but can be mistaken for the same height, My skin tone (it works better on me), a Red shirt, with a grey long-sleeve underneath, Black skinny jeans, Fingerless leather gloves, snake bites and cartilage ear piercings, and I must admit, black*stars abs.

I loathe this guy. He also has this 'thing' for Maka. I don't know why, but that is what pisses me off to the core. He was purchasing a black carvin guitar with gold accents on the frets and knobs and tuning keys. He turned around and raised his thin black eyebrows at me.

"oh look at what we have here, little pretty boy, Soul. I suspect I'll see your stupid bad at the Battle" He laughed at his own pitiful joke. I sneered at him.

He leaned in "you're from wimpy little Soul Fire. So I saw you on the news today. Stay away from Maka, she's too cute for you. wait…No girlfriend? Oh yeah, your other girl died in some stupid car accident. Hasn't she heard of looking both ways before she crossed the street?" He laughed again, beginning to leave, guitar in its case in hand.

My blood boiled in anger and adrenaline kicked in. I punched the guy square in the side of the face on his cheek. I shook my hand a little. This guy's got a thick skull.

"NOBODY. I mean, NOBODY. Speaks about Lilly that way. EVER." I spat and bought my music sheets. As I walked away from the store, I felt some one kick my back and I fell over in pain, screaming slightly in surprise. I got up and Z was staring me in the eye.

"You wanna start something? Finish it, wimp" I jeered at me. I punched him in the gut and as he bent over in pain, I picked up my music and started to walk away again. I heard someone call my name so I turned around and got a punch square in the eye.

I looked up and saw him walking away but I swear I saw him sneer at me before doing so. I let him go and put a hand over my eye. Well that hurt like a bitch.

I walked through the front door with my head down, my bangs covering my probably black eye. Scratch that. It WAS a black eye I thought as I poked it. I kicked the front door closed and started walking through the living room. I glanced up with my good eye and saw Maka sitting in the living room with my gang.

I flinched slightly and kept walking, I mean maybe she won't notice me. But I heard kid say "hey soul" and I just grunted in response, then kept walking, I got to the hallway, but Maka had followed me and tapped my shoulder.

I turned slowly, pretending to tie my shoe as I bent down. Good cover.

"hey Soul, I um….I think I've misjudged you when we first met…I wanna start over." She said, I could hear the shyness in her voice. "I glanced up through my bangs and saw her stick out her hand. "I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you."

She smiled and I leisurely stood up and without bringing my head up I took her hand and shook it.

"C'mon, Soul, let me see those cool red eyes of yours." She encouraged. Oh god no. As she raised her hand and lifted up my bangs, I could tell she got a glance of my eye, I pulled away quickly and took a step back.

"Oh my gosh, Soul, are you alright?" she said quietly. She probably knows I didn't want anyone to know. I pulled her into my room and sat her down on my desk chair, then closed the door. I looked up letting my black eye show.

"I'm fine, Maka. I just uh…" I scratched the back of my head "got into an um…disagreement with this jerk down at the music store…" I said awkwardly. She sighed and mumbled a quick "stay right there."

She walked out of the room and came back with a coffee cup. "uhh…?" I asked in a confused tone. She reached into the cup and pulled out a bag of ice.

"you didn't want anyone to know right?" she sighed and told me to lay down on my bed. She put the ice on my eye and asked what happened.

I told her there was some punk was talking about her rudely and was also talking about my old friend lilly horribly and I lost it, I told her no guy should speak badly about a nice girl like that jerk.

She blushed when I admitted I thought she was a nice girl. I blushed a little myself. But not that much. Cool guys don't blush. She smiled and then frowned and looked away.

"I know about her…" She said softly. "I know what happened…Liz told me" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Oh.

"She was pretty, Soul. And you look much better with a smile on your face…" she said soothingly. It hurt. It hurt to smile like I did with her. She was, after all, the reason I began to smile again. I felt a tear roll down my cheek of my good eye. I sucked in a sharp breath and sat up.

"Thanks…and I know she i-" I choked a little "was…" I felt my lip quiver but I bit down on it. I then saw something I'd never thought I'd see.

Maka Albarn hugged me. Tightly.

I felt small tears lightly soak through my shirt and I hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into my shoulder, her warm breath tickling my pale skin.

"It wasn't your fault, why are you apologizing?" I wiped away a tear. Why am I crying in front of her? Although it does feel like I can open up to her…

Strange.

"Because I know it must hurt. And I've just been bashing on you and thinking you were some jerk but…you…you're actually really nice…so I've heard." She said delicately. She pulled away from me, she was cute even though her eyes were puffy and red.

"I'm Soul …Soul um… Soul Evans." I admitted, sticking out my hand. She looked at me skeptically.

"Your name is Evans?" She said. She looked like she was thinking, then smiled and took my hand. "I like that. Soul Eater Evans" I gave her a quick and small, barely noticeable smile. A real smile.

She smiled bigger and shook the hand she had been holding for a while.

A New start, Huh? I like it. I'll start with the truth.

Evans. A name I hate.

…_**. **_

_**Okiii well imade Z and litte more jerk-ishthan the creater made him out to be…I also added a couple quick details to fit him into the story. **_

_**Hope you don't mind!**_

_**Props to:**____Zingfox_

_**for his OC, Z. **_

_**I need the charactors to be REALLY MEAN. And I only need like one or two nice people. **_

_**Seriously. Stop giving me nice people. I like the charactors though. If only they fit into what I had planned T~T **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW! **_


	4. Practice and Not a Couple

~The Next Day~ 

Practice. I picked up my bass and strapped it on. Good, I need to play, it clears my head. I watched The Black Widows file into our practice room and sit on the chairs lined up against the mirror. This used to be an old dance studio, until it went bankrupt. We had considered taking out the mirror but…then it'd feel like such an empty room.

Maka looked up at me tuning my bass and gave me a small smile and little wave. I waved a little back, inching a lopsided smile on my face. It ended up as more of a twitch. I had to explain to the guys why I had a black eye, but it's looks a little better due to Black*Star and Kid making sure I keep the ice on my face while Crona got new ice when the old ones melted. It was mostly better because the girls picked up this purple cat named Blair off the street and they left it at our house last night because they were cleaning.

When I woke up it was sleeping on my chest and I have purple fur all around my eye. The amazing part is, I wiped off the fur and the swelling was gone. The color was still purple though…

After all our instruments were tuned, we discussed it and said our weak points were the My Chemical Romance songs. I was off on the lyrics, Star had trouble on a couple parts on different songs, Crona is still learning Black Parade, and Kid has trouble on the backup vocals in Na Na Na.

We decided to work on Na Na Na first to let Crona warm up for Black Parade.

**(Bold=Soul **_italics=The rest of the Band Soul Fire _Underline=Soul Speaking)

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

**Drugs! Gimme Drugs Gimme Drugs I Don't Need It ****  
But I'll Sell What You Got****  
Take The Cash And I'll Keep It****  
Eight Legs To The Wall****  
Hit The Gas  
**_**Kill Them All!**_**  
And We Crawl And We Crawl And We Crawl****  
You Be My Detonator!**

**Love!****  
Gimme Love  
Gimme Love  
I Don't Need It  
But I'll Take What I Want From Your Heart  
And I'll Keep It****  
In A Bag  
**_(In A Box)_**  
With An "X" On The Floor****  
Gimme More Gimme More Gimme More!****  
**_**Shut Up And Sing It With Me!**_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
From Mall Security**_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
To Every Enemy**_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
We're On Your Property  
Standing In, "V" Formation**

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**Let's blow an artery **_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
eat Plastic Surgery**_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
Give No Apology****  
Give Us More, Detonation!**

_More!__  
Gimme More!__  
Gimme More!_

**Oh, Let Me Tell You Bout The Sad Man****  
Shut Up And Let Me See Your Jazz Hands**

I did sarcastic Shoulder and hips sway, smirking

**Remember When You Were A Mad Man****  
Thought You Was Batman!  
And Hit The Party With A Gas Can  
Kiss Me You Animal!**

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**You Run The Company** _(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**f%#k like a kennedy** _(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**I Think We'd Rather Be****  
Burning Your Information**

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**Let's blow an artery** _(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**eat Plastic Surgery** _(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**Give No Apology  
Give Us More, Detonation!**

I spoke clearly with diction into the microphone for the next part.

And Right Here, Right Now  
All The Way In Battery City  
Little Children, Raise Their Open, Filthy Palms  
Like Tiny Daggers Up To Heaven  
And All The Juvy Halls And The River Rats  
ask Angels Made From Neon And Fucking Garbage, Scream Out!  
"What Will Save Us?"  
And The Sky Opened Up

I saw Kid heavily concentrating in the reflection, Black*Star was smiling like an idiot but still sweating. Crona sat awkwardly near the piano, tapping the keys every once and a while, shaking his head to the beat a little.

**Everybody Wants To Change The World  
Everybody Wants To Change The World****  
But No One  
No One Wants To Die  
**_**Wanna Try**_**  
**_**Wanna Try**_**  
**_**Wanna Try**_**  
**_Wanna Try  
Wanna Try_**  
I'll Be Your Detonator!**

This was Kid's epic guitar break, he messed up a little in the middle but doesn't seem like anyone was noticing.

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**Make No Apology **_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
death or victory **_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
on my Authority **_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_**  
Crash And Burn****  
young and loaded**

_(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**drop Like A Bullet Shell **_**(**__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**dress Like A Sleeper Cell** _(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_  
**I'd Rather Go To Hell** _(Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_

This part slowed and I added expressions to most of the statements in to song but this one had a head bob to each start to the sentence.

**Than Be In Purgatory  
Cut My Hair  
Gag And Bore Me  
Pull This Pin  
Let This World Explode**

As the music faded out and my bass let out the last ringing note, I smiled. The girls started clapping , and Maka walked up to me.

"That was soo good Soul! I didn't know you could sing like that!" wait what?

"You've never heard me sing, Maka?" I said slightly surprised. I felt a little offended at first but she never really liked me at all until now. She shook her head and I awkwardly nodded.

"well, we girls have to go, we just wanted to see you guys practice. "She smiled and said sweetly. After they left, we continued to practice from 4:00pm to 9:00pm. God, five hours…My throat felt hoarse and my fingers had started to bleed somewhere around two hours. We took a 15 minute break. I collapsed on my bed to find Blair there again.

~The next Morning~ (beginning of the tour day on the tour bus) 

I kept looking at my almost healed black eye in the mirror. I mean there's just no way, right?

Black*Star came parading to me. "Hear that soul? We're halfway there! FIRST DESTINATION! YAH-HOO!" I gave him a nod and walked over to the couch and the TV to find Maka watching Doctor Who.

"Scootch over, pigtails" She moved over a little, smiling at me. "you watch Doctor Who, Soul? " she asked politely.

"all the cool guys watch Doctor Who." I replied, stretching my arm around the back of the couch, She freaked a little at first for some reason then relaxed. Although when Liz saw us, she dragged Maka away while Maka screamed "NOOO LIZ! THE DOCTOR!"

I chuckled a little and smirked. A few minutes later I heard Maka yell "WHAT?" but I decided to ignore it.

I don't think it's anything.

~Maka POV~

"NOOO LIZ! THE DOCTOR!" I screamed as Liz dragged me away from soul and the couch. She shut the door calmly and turned around smirking. I'd swear she was very similar to Soul with that smirk.

"Soul, just had his ARM around you! I thought you guys didn't like each other!" She girlishly squealed. I sighed, it was true after soul's practice I came over to their apartment to get Blair back, but ended up talking and laughing with him for the next hour, and forgetting about Blair. Then, this morning we hung out in the parking lot, waiting for the bus, then, picked top bunks across from each other on the bus. We were getting really close…

"I guess we didn't but now we like eachother" Maka said casually. Liz must've taken it the wrong way.

"You guys are dating? I never thought he'd date any time soon after what happened! Although he is starting to get the gleam back in his eye around you…" Liz said reasoning out everything and excitedly bouncing up and down and talking fast.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Maybe too loud. "Soul and I….are not dating" I said quieter. Liz sighed and looked disappointed.

"Aw man…well..you can go back to that whatever show you were watching, I gotta tell the others you guys aren't together…." She sulked away. The others? They think so too?

I walked back in and sat a little closer to Soul than I had before. He didn't seem to mind, and neither did I.


	5. A Date pt1

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

I groggily looked up with blurred vision from sleep up to the glowing numbers on the clock. 11:00am.

I must've fallen asleep on the couch while watching Doctor Who with Maka. I was about to stretch out my achy limbs from sleeping on the couch but I felt a weight on my shoulder. Maka fell asleep on my shoulder.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her bunk across from mine. I laid her down and brought the blankets up on top of her. I turned around to see everyone starring at me. Grinning like they knew something I didn't.

I gave them a look of pure "wtf"-ness it's not even funny and then walked over to the other room with an apple for breakfast. I as I bit into it I noticed they followed me grinning ever so slightly more so. "What the hell did I do that is SO amusing to you?" I snapped back at them.

"You guys are so cute Souly!" patty said happily. They all separated after a couple seconds of awkwardness.

"Guys…I'm almost over her but I don't think I'm ready for…that again…" I said as I walked back into the room where the beds were. I climbed up to my bed and looked across to Maka. "She's kinda cute when she's sleeping" I thought before I slipped into sleep once again.

**~LATER~**

When I woke up from my little nap (it was 12:13pm now) Maka wasn't in her bed but I heard the TV on in the other room so I walked over to the couch, half asleep, and plopped down next to Maka. I looked around.

"where is everyone?" I yawned while I scratched my head. She shrugged and simply said "they went to one of their fans beach party, and I don't like parties so I stayed behind to tell your sleepy-ass where they are. They're at the beach concert watching some band perform for the party. The closest beach is where they are."

"oh" was all I said then it hit me. Maka is going to sit here all by herself while everyone is out having a good time? I am not going to just leave her here, no way. I can see a beach concert with strangers who adore me anytime. I am taking her out.

I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket and pulled it over my red v-neck, pairing it with by black skinny jeans and converse. "let's go" I said, putting on my sunglasses. She looked up at me and stared. "Soul I told you I don't like parties." I took her hand and dragged her off the couch and threw her a purple sweatshirt. She was wearing a pale orange tank top with a blue skirt, with white Keds.

"who said we were going to a party?" I asked, smirking. She narrowed her eyes then I extended my hand "Live a little, Maka" I genuinely smiled at her. She look taken aback by my smile and smiled brightly back at me and took my hand.

We walked down the boardwalk carnival/amusement park. What to do first? I glanced at her and couldn't help but think this seemed like a date. When was the last time I was on an actual date with only me and the other person? About a year ago? I instantly felt a pang of nervousness within the pit of my stomach.

"I wanna do that…I've always wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel but I'm a fraid of heights and no one ever wants to go on them with me, they all wanna do the exciting stuff. I guess I'll never get to go on one with my horrible luck" she said. Oh lord, the talking begins. What if we run out of things to talk about? Things to do? WAIT. Soul, she said something, get a grip. You don't have an attraction to this girl right?

…right?

"well I'll go on with you." I blurted, then retracted slightly. "I mean if you want." She looked over happily and surprised. It was kinda cute…NO! shut up soul!

"Really? You would do that for me?" She said, excited. I nodded and took her hand. "Let's go." I said softly. Then I heard the screams. Shit fuck. No. not here. I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples. Oh lord.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head. Fans. Fanatics. They saw Maka and I here. I slowly shifted my hand from her hand to her wrist and pulled her along as I started running. We've gotta lose them.

Maka and I swerved throughout the crowd and finally found a costume shop to hide in. I tried to get ourselves lost a little then sprinted into the costume store with Maka on my heel.

We slammed the door shut and leaned against it and panted heavily. The shopkeeper instantly recognized us. "HEY! It-It's you! Maka and Soul! What brings you here?" he said with a faint Italian accent.

"listen we need help. There are raging fans outside that door somewhere. We'll need you to keep watch while we look for…something" I smirked on the last word. He nodded, obviously star struck. I pulled Maka along through the shop, until I found a black wig with flat, straight hair and a trench coat. I pulled them on and smiled. And popped out of nowhere in front of Maka, and pretended to freakout.

"Oh, Oh my god, It's Maka Albarn!" I did a fake girlish scream and laughed. She slapped me in the abs while I continued to laugh. She stuck out her lips in thought and pulled out a long blond wig (longer than her natural hair) with pink streaks in it, a pair of purple sunglasses, blue high heels and an older "Soul Fire" T-Shirt she found and comically put them all on.

"Soul Fire is the greatest band EVER!" She said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. "The lead singer Soul Eater is sooooo dreamy?" she said suppressing a laugh, then did a fake sigh then began to laugh.

"Pfft, shut up, I AM dreamy, and you know it." I grabbed a bag for her to carry and tossed it to her along with her shoes, shirt, my jacket, and smirked. I picked out a pair of theatrical contacts and put in the blue contacts. I sighed and slipped my sunglasses in the inside pocket of the trench coat. Before we left, I tossed the money we owed onto the counter of the shop. We thanked the guy and walked out.

We saw the girls and walked calmly past them hearing "where are they" "where did they go?" as we passed. As soon as we were clear, I looked over at her and we smiled at each other. When we got into the amusement park, we decided to discard the trench coat and the high heels. Maka changed her shirt back in a nearby bathroom.

We got into one of the Ferris Wheel carts. As soon as the door closed we sighed. Then looked at each other and laughed. We pulled off the wigs and stuffed them into the bag.

"Soul…did your eyes change color or something?" oh yeah. I popped out the contacts and threw them on the floor. My blood red eyes stared into her forest green ones. After a couple seconds I faintly replied "better?" to which she responded to with a nod.

She looked out the window and I saw her eyes momentarily widening and she backed away from the window and sat down. I sat across from her and reached across and held her hand. I smiled at her.

"We're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I said smiling comfortingly. She smiled back then felt the wheel stop. I looked through the windows and figured out something. "We're at the top." I said finally.

She freaked out and held onto my hand tighter. I pulled her over to my side of the little space. I hugged her close and moved closer to the window. "Look." I said softly. She hesitantly looked out the window still clinging onto me for dear life. I felt her relax and I saw her eyes look around in wonder.

"Maybe…" she said softly. "Maybe I'm amazed at the scenery from up here."I smiled. Mission accomplished. She wiggled out of my arms and sat down on her side again. I felt disappointed she was leaving my touch for some reason but not for long when she took my hand again. "but I'm still scared." She said shakily.

"I know. I got you." I said quietly, watching her look down at the small people down below.

…_**..**_

_**TWAS ONLY PART 1 OF THEIR LITTLE DATE!. **_

_**Ya'll happy I'm back? Well I had stuff to do outside of fanfiction. Like hanging out with people. Lolz. Ok well here's your long awaited chapter. RATE AND REVIEW. **_

_**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**_


	6. A Date pt2

We stepped off the Ferris wheel laughing and having the best time ever together.

I was having the best day EVER! Maka and I were acting like enemies only a week ago but now I found out we're actually a lot alike. We both fold our pizza when we eat it (our favorite topping is Meat lovers), We're both Doctor Who fans, we both LOVE Jason Mraz, but won't tell anyone because people (namely Black*Star and Liz + Patty) like to make fun of his unique tone and call him boring, both of our favorite Jason Mraz song is "The Remedy" and we believe Photo booths are a wonderful invention.

She's so perfect. I have to admit, she's gorgeous both personality wise and looks wise. Everything she does pulls me in. I'd never admit thinking that to anyone. I'd barely admit that to myself. What am I thinking? Maybe Maka and I-

"Soul?" Maka's clearly annoyed voice cut through my thoughts just in time before thoughts turned into….possible…feelings…

"Hn? What?" I responded dumbfounded. She laughed angelically and I felt myself being pulled in again. NO! Stop it, Soul! Snap out of it!

"Do you mind this?" She held up her hand which I finally noticed was intertwined with mine. I nodded casually, freaking out only on the inside. "Sorry, I'm still a little shaken up from being really high up." She looked away from me then gasped and smiled.

"A PHOTO BOOTH!" She cried happily and practically dragged me behind her as she ran. I slipped the dollar into the machine and she tugged me inside. We sat down in the awkwardly small box and picked out old time black and white for our pictures. 3…2…1…SMILE! The camera flashed and we did the stupidest looking smile, showing all of our teeth. 3…2…1…SMILE! The camera flashed once again as we stuck our tongues out at the camera. I put my arm around her and smiled a regular smile as she did as well for the next picture. For the last picture we started to make a funny face but then started laughing just as the camera flashed. How cliché of us to have a picture of us laughing together.

When we stepped out we grabbed the two strips of pictures, one for both of us. I slipped mine in my pocket and she stuck hers in her bag. I noticed a Karaoke place with added bowling lanes. I pulled her inside and found the karaoke part of the place was empty. Perfect.

I pushed her onstage, and she looked back and glared at me a little. She put the coin in the Machine. I heard the opening and tried to figure out the song. (BOLD=Maka singing)

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was**

She looked sympathetic at me, trying to put emotion in the song by making it seem like she's singing to me.

**Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far, haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest**

She winked at me and I felt a pang of nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

**Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste**

I saw her putting emotion into the song making me believe she meant every single word. She DOES have a great voice.

**So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break**

The lyrics made me really think. Was she actually singing this to me? In actuality, not acting? She knows about…Lilly…so she could be. But that would mean she likes me. Does she like me? I think I like her. Did I just think that?

**Oh, yeah yeah**

On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply

I flinched when she said "My Love" but only because….she….used to call me that.

**The world is ours, if you want it  
We can take it, if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand**

She reached out to me when she sang "take my hand" and strangely I was tempted to take it. I didn't.

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste**

So let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break

Oh, yeah yeah

By this point I was 80% sure she was singing to me. But nevertheless I was in a trance.

**When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one**

I blushed deeply at this and started to anxiously look around. Anywhere but her emerald eyes.

**But you slip right out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa**

My head snapped back over to her. that power note was…amazing. I got slight chills.

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break**

**Cuz you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away  
Some things, you can't disguise**

She looked straight at me with more sympathy when she sang "cause you've been hurt before I can see it in your eyes, you try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise" I felt kinda sad and like she was meaning to look at me there.

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So, let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah,yeah**

It slowed back down a little. This must be the end of the song.

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love**

I clapped at the end of the song and smiled at her brightly. She sarcastically did a little bow, then stepped down, and smirked at me. She began to push me onto the stage, as I did to her. No. No way.

I stumbled on stage. Damn that girl is strong. I annoyingly flicked a coin into the machine, obviously not happy. (BOLD=SoulSinging.)

**Ahhhh. **

**Ahhhh. **

**Ahhhh. **

I coughed like the song did and smiled at Maka.

**Hey baby won't you look my way  
I can be your new addiction  
Hey baby what you gotta say?  
All you're giving me is fiction**

I shook my head like I was disappointed.

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time  
I found out that everybody talks  
Everybody talks, everybody talks**

The music broke and I smiled.

**It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her**

I winked at her and did a quick air kiss with my lips. She blushed adorably.

**And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**

**Hey honey you could be my drug  
You could be my new prescription  
Too much could be an overdose  
All this trash talk make me itchin  
Oh my my, shit  
Everybody talks, everybody talks  
Everybody talks too much**

I rolled my eyes sarcastically on "Everybody talks too much"

**it started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack**

I swayed my hips suggestively on the words "take me to your love shack" making Maka blush even more adorably than before

**Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**

**Never thought I'd live  
To see the day  
When everybody's words got in the way**

I smiled and crouched down right before the slower part so I was closer to Maka's face. I put my hand on her chin and sang the next part.

**Hey sugar show me all your love  
All you're giving me is friction  
Hey sugar what you gotta say?**

She quickly pulled away and I stood up to sing the next part.

**it started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back**

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  


I wiggled my eyebrows and winked at her again.

**Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back**

She smiled and clapped like I had done for her. I smiled along for a while as well until I saw three girls freaking out in the corner of my eye. One had a red and black Soul Fire wristband and a necklace with my face on it, another one of them had a "The Black Widows" T-Shirt with a huge spider on the back, the one in the middle wore a T-Shirt with my face on it and a heart around it plus a "The Black Widows" necklace and wristband.

They ran over, clearly hysteric. Oh god, here we go.

We signed everything. Their feet, hands, forehead, shirts, wristbands, and everything in between. One of them kissed me on the cheek, another kissed me on the forehead, another had the death-grip-hug on Maka. The one with the "The Black Widows" t-shirt grabbed their phone and we took sooo many pictures with them.

The "The Black Widows" T-Shirt girl had stepped away casually then pointed her camera at Maka and me, then yelled "SOMA FOREVER!" I closed my eyes to blink and found myself smacking foreheads with one of the people in the room and an instant warm sensation spread across my lips. It was soft and intoxicating, drawing me in. I melted into what felt like fireworks and silk. I was kissing something, well, someone.

I tilted my head and separated my lips slightly. I heard people giggling and some sighs and a huge thud, but I chose to ignore it. I felt the other pair of lips tilt their head and give into the kiss, too. What am I doing? I'm probably kissing, no, making out with some stranger. This person could very well be a hysteric fan about to pass out. But, I'm feeling suck SPARKS between our lips. More spark than even Lilly and I had.

Maka probably hates me for this, thinking I'm some man-whore for making out with some stranger, but GOD did this feel GREAT. I need to know who it is. I put my hand on their shoulder to feel the string of a sweatshirt. Maka and the girl with the soul fire wristband had jackets. Is this…Maka?

I slid my long, slender fingers down her arms, feeling for a wristband.

I was making out with Maka Albarn. The Angel. God damn, did this feel good. I haven't EVER in my LIFE feel this wonderful sensation before, no, not like this. But all good things must end. Those girls might've taken a picture and could be leaking it to the paparazzi as we speak- well…as we kiss. I slowly withdrew my lips from hers, instantly regretting it. When would I get this chance again? Never.

I innerly sighed with disappointment. Why was I so disappointed? I bit my bottom lip. Awkward. The fans were passed out on the floor. I picked up the lit up phone screen and saw a picture of Maka and I making out…intensely, might I add. My face turned a very interesting shade of red.

"Y-You should d-delete it…j-just in case t-they s-send it to p-paparazzi…" Maka said quietly and nervously, her face equally red. I nodded quietly and started to delete it while Maka tried waking up the girls.

I don't know what possessed me to do this but I sent the picture to myself, saved the picture on my phone, deleted the picture off her phone and the message, and my number. But I kept it on my phone. I don't know why. I took some pictures of me kissing all the girls on the cheek while they were unconscious (not as in a creepy way though) and one or two of me making stupid face of all of them with me. I leaned all their head on my shoulders and made a couple stupid face while they were like that. Maka took a bunch of pictures like I did (minus the kissing) and we left after gently slapping them awake.

As we walked home, it was absolutely quiet. We said nothing. At. All.

"How about we don't bring this up to our friends?" I asked quietly, barely looking in her eyes. She nodded, barely looking at me. "But… " I added quickly. "I don't want to pretend it…never happened. So…well we can talk about it a different time. Are we cool?" I looked into her eyes this time; almost mentally pleading those girls didn't ruin our newfound best-friendship.

She smiled at me "We're cool, Soul." We walked onto the bus. Looks like we were the first ones home. Well this strange considering it was 9:43pm. Well, I'm surprisingly tired, so after a quick goodnight to Maka, I slipped into my pajamas and went to sleep thinking about that kiss over and over.

_**(2382 words guys. Yeah.)-MysteriousWriter**_


	7. A Beaten Inside and Out

"You were doing what?" The group looked at us. I glanced at Maka's slightly nervous yet casual expression. I was about to be sweating bullets. Liz was the only who looked skeptical.

"I was sleeping almost the whole day and when I woke up I practiced Bass" I said again, this time more annoyed. Or at least I tried to sound annoyed instead of nervous. Maka and I decided they shouldn't know about our little…date. We will barely admit to ourselves that we kissed so we aren't telling them.

"And while he did that I was reading and watching TV and Listening to music. Not in that order and not all at once." She said matter-of-factly. She was quite the actress, I must say. I barely know why we kissed. I know two obsessed fan girls pushed our heads together then…I just lost it along with Maka I guess…but why? It's just like those obsessed fan girls on that like to pair up people randomly. They just wanted to see it happen. Wait. People want Maka and I to end up together? I mean…on the news it seems like we don't know each other. We haven't really showed any affection toward each other at all. When we're on the news with each other we stand as far away as possible from each other. I just don't understand.

"Well, whatever. I've got to go see the music store downtown, my guitar was messed up and I need new strings. Black*Star needs more of those sticks he likes for the drums so we'll be leaving with Crona who'd like to get more music sheets" Kid stood up with the rest of the guys. "You wanna come, Soul?"

"Nah, I don't feel like it" I replied flatly. I saw Maka and Tsubaki get up "We have to get things from the store, I need new shirts and Maka helps me decide so, we'll be off too. Wanna come, Liz and Patty?" Patty nodded and happily skipped outside. "liz?"

"no, I'll stay here with Soul. I wanted to uh…" She glanced at me "get to know him better. We never talk." She smiled at her friends and they shrugged and walked off the bus. I narrowed my eyes at Liz.

"So. Why did you REALLY stay behind?" I asked. She crossed her arms and sat next to me on my bed after climbing up the ladder. She crossed her legs.

"Cut the bullshit, Soul. You and Maka were obviously lying to us. What did you guys do yesterday?" She snapped. Her glare was cutting through my very soul. I can't….

"FINE! Maka and I went out on a date at the amusement park, it was one of the best days of my life, and when we were at a Karaoke place with added Bowling, some fans pushed us together and made us kiss, and I didn't know that was Maka I was kissing and I don't know what came over me but it felt so nice so I just ended up…kissing her more. Than she started to also and we ended up practically making out and I found this picture that those girls took on their phone of us…kissing, and Maka told me to delete it but I couldn't, and I don't know why so I sent it to myself. I don't know whats been coming over me lately, I'm started to get these weird feelings about Maka. I want to be with her and protect her but I haven't felt like that since…Lilly. And I'm afraid of getting hurt again and I don't know what to do because just last week me and Maka were worst enemies but now I can't imagine life without her. She makes me so happy! I don't want to fall in love but Maka and I kissing was electric and I've never felt that before! Why do I keep rambling? I sound like a GIRL!" I took in a huge breath, and then said "what do I do? And don't tell Maka I told you about yesterday or the kiss or the feelings I'm having. "

I panted from talking so much. Liz just looked like she was thinking. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, damn." She said finally. I rolled my eyes. I was quiet for a while until I felt a little tear roll down my cheek. No, cool guys don't cry.

"I miss her, Liz." I said quietly. She sighed and put an arm around me and I put my hand in my hands.

"I do, too. " She replied sadly. "But you obviously care a lot about Maka. I know you do. So, just…I don't know"

"Liz, I don't want to be in a relationship yet. I'm not ready." I told her quickly.

"Soul. Listen." She said firmly. I looked up at her questioningly. She started leaning in and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I backed away quickly.

"What the hell, Liz?" I snapped, wiping my mouth repeatedly. She laughed hysterically at my disgusted reaction.

"See? You only want Maka's lips right? It doesn't feel the same? You really like her, Soul, so just go for it." She said popping off my bed as I frowned at her. "And don't worry, if you want your space, I'll keep everyone at a distance. And you tell NO ONE of that kiss. If you do, I'll hang you on a flag pole by your dick. "I cringed at the thought, as she walked out of the room. Ow…

I jumped off my bed and got dressed, putting on blue jeans, my worn out converse, and a baggy basketball uniform tank-top that said "Lakers" . I stretched out and stuck on my black headband.

"Be right back, I'm gonna go get a Milkshake from down the street, okay? "I said passing Liz who was on the couch. I saw her nod and I left.

I was walking down the street and I saw another tour bus pull in to the parking lot. Good thing we're leaving today, because that's Bloody Tears. I saw Z step off the bus wearing a studded belt, bracelet, and choker. We wore black skinny jeans and a black V-Neck with black combat boots. I sighed and kept walking. Ignore them Soul…

I saw his sister, Jade Flash, step off the bus, scaling into a shorter 5'4" next to her brother and I cringed a little at her ridiculous amount of piercings. I could never do that, too many holes in my face…and where ever else she has them…

She had long black hair with neon green highlights, she wore a too short leather skirt, a leather jacket that went halfway down her torso and rolled up sleeves and had a neon green tank-top underneath. She also had stiletto boots that went up to mid thigh. She was the drummer for Bloody Tears. I shivered. Those two and the rest of them tormented Soul Fire and The Black Widows, ever since we met them. They just think they're better than us.

Next to step off the bus was the guy who Z was usually seen with. God these guys belong in a Halloween horror movie. Where good bands go scary.

Darien Jamal, the bass player, had black Scene hair that was shoulder length in back and covered his right eye, he had piercings similar to Jayy Von Monroe from Blood On The Dance Floor, Light brown skin, Not much muscle whatsoever, 5'9" in height , brown eyes (he puts white contacts in for shows), and he was really skinny. He wore a regular black t-shirt with yellow skinny jeans and black and yellow converse with a batman symbol on the side.

The last to step off the bus was Calloway Hale Blackburn, the vocals. He had bright red hair, almost kool-aid red, or cherry red, or if possible a NEON red. Naturally. He was about 5'6" being taller than Maka, standing at 5'5" and shorter than me standing at 5'8". He was more muscular than the others but even then, he wasn't as strong as Z or Me. He wore red checkered skinny jeans and a Blood On The Dance Floor t-shirt with his hair tied into a ponytail.

Z'x sister, Jade, had this weird creepy thing for Me and Kidd. Kidd's in the clear because he's with patty, but I'm scared to death of her. Calloway has a thing for Tsubaki and he even released that to the paparazzi, making Black*Star SO mad. In short, we had to buy a new TV afterward. Darien and Liz once had something. For a week. He still obsesses over her but he scares her.

I kept my head down, slipping my sunglasses out of my back pocket. Keep your fucking head down, Soul. HEAD. DOWN. Do NOT let them see you. I walked a little faster until I heard them start saying "is that Soul?" "look it's little Soul!" "aww look at souly-kun!" that last one was feminine so it was Jade. Shit Shit Shit Fuck ShitFuck Shit Shit SHIT SHIT! I kept cursing in my head as I gave them I quick nod.

I heard quick , heavy footsteps behind me. It has to be Z, the rest are too freaking skinny. Shit. I tried to walk faster, not bothering to keep my head down. I thought I saw something in the bushes but it must have been nothing. Z caught up to me and his pale hand grabbed my shoulder and harshly turned me around.

"Soul, buddy, you didn't say a proper hello to me." Z snapped, half mocking, half threatening. I rolled my eyes and looked up at him.

"Look, I don't want to start anything. What do you want? I'm really not in the mood, Z." I said firmly, making complete eye contact. He evilly glared at me as I noticed in the corner of my eye another rustle in the bushes. What the HELL is that? He grabbed my chin and turned my head back to face him.

"What did you just say to me?" He said angrily. I sighed, frustrated, and gave him an are-we-seriously-doing-this-now? look. He growled and gave me a good punch in the gut. Oh god…I keeled over a little and he elbowed my harshly in the back and I collapsed to the ground. Oh god that hurts…he stood on my arm and I felt and heard a small crack. I yelped in pain and screamed at him to get off. I don't have the energy to fight back…

"Hah, no. I won't get off until you smile at my sister and say hi, and wave at her. and ENJOY IT." He yelled at me. He got off me and I stood up weakly. He shoved me so I'd be facing his group. The scratches from the pavement starting to bleed into my mouth, I smiled weakly and waved a little to Jade, and said a quick "Hi Jade" and Z shoved me a little.

I turned to go back to the tour bus, my arm throbbing intensely. I felt a hot tear sting the cuts on my face. I hissed a little in pain. I began walking slowly to the bus, feeling completely humiliated, I got onto the grass to get to the other parking lot, but then I felt a kick in my back and I fell over again. I felt my foot bend weird and my ankle go through a quick sharp pain then a continuous dull after pain. I must've twisted my ankle. Or it just hurts.

I rolled over onto my back and saw Z laughing as he walked off back to his group who left afterward. I was all alone, in pain laying in the grass. I closed my eyes, trying to consentrate on where it hurt, but I felt pain almost everywhere. Hm. I felt my pocket with my better arm and found I had left my phone in the bus. Can't call anyone for help.

Maybe I can just lay here for a while...


	8. Weird Thoughts and an Explanation

MAKA POV

I looked over and smiled at Black*Star. This is probably the first time we spent time together ever. It was okay, I mean if Tsubaki wasn't there along with the rest of the gang, I probably would've gone insane. Tsubaki is practically the only person who could ever calm Black*Star besides MAYBE Soul.

Hm…Soul

He's been on my mind constantly lately. Soul this, Soul that. Everything I think of relates back to Soul. I feel like I'm starting to develop…feelings towards him but I don't really know what to call these little…urks. It's just…kissing him made me feel lightheaded and dizzy but mostly just…happy.

I don't know what really hit me that day. One second I was looking over at him, the next I see his head coming closer and closer with a force pushing me from behind, causing me to slam into him. The minute our lips touched, I just felt…happy and woozy. Then he started REALLY getting into it and I have to say, I actually did not mind that whatsoever. But he's a really…REALLY good kisser. Like, seriously.

I heard people talking frantically around me as we reached the first parking lot, but I ignored them. I mean I was so deep in thought about Soul. I wonder if he felt the same sparks as I did, because it was like a flame dancing around my mouth. I feel this strange wave of jealousy when Liz stayed behind with him today, like, I should've stayed or something, because who knows what their relationship is. I also felt rage when I saw his black eye. Who would hurt Soul like that on purpose?

Nobody should hurt ANYONE on purpose, but especially not my Soul. Wait, did I just say MY Soul? Soul isn't mine! I'm not thinking that I'd mind him being mine, I mean the thought of being able to kiss those soft slightly pale pinkish lips whenever I want gives me chills. Also, being able to be so close to him every day in warm embraces and possibly sleeping next to each other (not perverted or anything). Soul looks so cute when he's sleeping, so innocent and peaceful, like nothing bad in the world could happen.

But, of course, I was wrong.

When I looked up I saw everyone running to what looks like a person sprawled out on the ground. He looked beaten up from what I could tell at this distance. I ran over and gasped at what I saw.

Soul hopefully only unconscious laying in the grass. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I knelt down next to him and I heard myself say his name a couple times, telling him to wake up or SOMETHING.

I stayed by his side, and never left. Even when my friends picked him up and carried him back to the bus.

SOUL POV

I groaned and opened my eyes, feeling pain come once again, and my eyes slightly stinging from the sunlight. Was I on the bus? I started sitting up but felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I fell back down onto the bed and this time I got up using my other arm.

I looked around. Where was everyone? I began to stand but I felt a horrible pain in my left ankle. I remember now. Ouch. I half limped, half hopped into the other room where the couch was. I sat down next to I think Maka and Liz, and rubbed my eye with my good arm.

"Hey" I said flatly and leaned back. I finally was able to completely open my eyes because the light stopped hurting and saw everyone's eyes on me. Maka looked worried as shit.

"What?" I finally said breaking the silence. I heard a sigh or two and rolled my eyes.

"What the hell happened to you? We found you unconscious yesterday, laying in the grass, all beaten up. Who, What, When, Where, Why? Seriously Soul, you had us worried sick." Kid finally said.

I sighed, if I tellthem, I'll feel like a tattle tale, and a wimp because Black*Star might go after him. I can fight my own battles, that just how cool I am. Right? Wait…they do deserve to know…

"Who? Z from Bloody Tears, he also gave me that black eye before. What? Well I was beaten up, I didn't wanna start something serious, so I didn't fight back, so in turn I got my ass handed to me. When? Idk, yesterday? Where? That's kinda obvious. In the other parking lot. Why? The most stupid reason. Z's little sister Jade has a thing for me and I didn't wave to her. so Z beat me up then made me wave hi, then kicked me again. But listen guys I don't want you to-" I was cut off by the sound of Black*Star leaving the bus. I jumped up and started limp running after him.

I heard everyone yelling at me to stop but I just kept going. Luckily, he was just walking angrily, so I jump ran over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Black*Star stop, seriously. I can fight my own battles" I said sharply. His head turned around so he can barely look over his shoulder.

"I can see that" He snapped at me. Good point…

I stopped in my tracks and watched as my pride went down the drain. I limped back to the bus, practically sulking. Everyone had scattered around the bus at this point and I looked over to Maka. She simply looked me over a couple times, then when nobody but me was looking she lightly kissed my cheek and put her head on my shoulder. I may be in pain but this felt great.

My bliss was interrupted when you hear" DUDE LET ME GO" and "PUT ME DOWN, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" coming from the door. Maka's head snapped up just before everyone ran into the room and Star' came in, dragging Calloway behind him. I thought I caught Liz make a disgusted face but nevertheless she moved to the back of the room.

"What the hell do y-"He looked over at me and started laughing. Seriously laughing. "Oh god that was FUNNY yesterday, Soul, you seriously were hilarious. You didn't even fight back, it was just Z beating the shit out of you!" He laughed a little harder. I furrowed my eyebrows together. I stood up and tried as best as I could to walk normally back to my room, but I probably just looked like a wounded walrus or something because he just laughed harder. I closed the door and climbed up on my bed. I heard more footsteps and voices. Looks like me and Z are the only ones not in there…well whatever, I don't care, I don't want to see them, anyways. I heard the door to the bedroom open. I heard her whisper "Soul?" and I knew it was Maka.

I laid down on my bed "up here." I replied flatly. I really needed some Maka time right now.

"Scootch" she said, smiling. I smiled back at her and laid so close to the wall I was on it. She laid down next to me and I looked over to her.

"What's up pigtails?" I said bringing up one of my hands to gently twirl one of her pigtails between my fingers, as she giggled a little then her expression went back to emotionless.

"I'm worried about you, Soul, I mean lately you're acting so…I don't know…distant…" She looked into my ruby eyes with her emeralds.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's complicated" I replied flatly. She nodded and started to climb back down from my bed perch.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay. I'll leave you to your complications." She gave me another worried smile. "Feel better, okay?"

I smiled at her reassuringly and with that, she left. Leaving me to my…

Complications.

MAKA POV

I wanted to get up the courage to go in and cuddle a little with Soul but he seems…off. And I got nervous. I walked in on Jade going on and on complaining about how she thinks one us is going to steal Soul…Wait. WHAT?

"But you guys are going to steal Soul's heart from me" Jade whined. When she saw me she sneered. "especially you. I hate you." she spat at me. Well then…

"YOU KNOW WHAT JADE? YOU CAN'T HAVE SOUL'S HEART BECAUSE HIS HEART WAS ALREADY STOLEN BY SOMEONE ELSE!" Liz yelled from the back, walking quickly up to Jade, a finger pointed at her. "If you even THINK about trying to take him away from-" just then I saw Soul's hand come up and put itself over Liz's mouth. He pulled her back a little, using one arm.

"You promised, Liz" he said huskily, adding slight intimidation factor. It sounded really sexy, actually…

What am I thinking? I was thinking of how sexy it'd be if that one was used when it was hot in bed, both of us sweating and his clothes and mine were discarded all over his room and he was ordering me to-

MAKA ALBARN WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU THINKING! I scolded myself so many times in my head. I don't think like that! I'm not…like that.

But with Soul…I just lose my mind.

Jade, dejected, huffed out of the bus, Calloway and Darien following soon after shooting glares at all of us. We all let out a sigh when they left. I noticed my face was still burning red from that one thought…

I got redder (if even possible) and Soul looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked, his regular tone of voice returning.

"yea!" I squeaked and ran off into the bedroom and climbed into bed.

I need sleep.


	9. Truth or Dare and Performance Problems?

MAKA POV

"Maka?" Soul said, his voice low and excited. We were in his room, standing too far for comfort. I took a step towards him.

"Yes, Soul?" I said, biting my lip, feeling uncomfortable. I can't believe I walked in on him changing. Him, standing there in only boxers was taunting me a little. His body was blurry and I could only really see his face perfectly. He took large step towards me and grabbed my wrists and brought me down on his bed.

"I want you to-" He face turned from seductive to alarmed. "WAKE UP!"

I shot up from my bed, eyes wide. I rubbed my forehead and looked over at Soul, laying next to me on my bed, looking slightly irritated, his head propped up on his good hand/wrist. My face turned red and I looked at him wearily.

"So you're finally awake, huh? Sleeping Beauty." He smiled as I sneered at him, I shoved him slightly. He wore his usual black high tops on his feet, grey skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt with a dog-tag nametag with his name "SOUL EVANS" printed on it.

"You know…" He said, looking down, so I couldn't see his face, making circles in the blankets "You…uh…talk…in your sleep…" He avoided my piercing stare of pure despair. No freaking way. If he heard all that…?

"I didn't hear much…just my name…a couple times…and…'Yes, Soul' and…a couple moans of happiness…" He still looked down, his hair fell a little and uncovered his beat red ears. "I mean…like…were you…dreaming…about me? Maka?" He said my name the same way he had in my dream. I felt my face grow hot and he got redder if possible, and even more shy.

It was quiet for a minute or so until we both decided it was time to get up. "well then" I said, face still red. I felt the bus shake a little and I freaked a little.

Soul laughed, noticing my strange reaction. "We're mobile. It's like 12:30 right now, sleepyhead" He ruffled my hair a little and climbed down from my bed. When he left, I changed into a white tank-top, short jean shorts, neon green suspenders tight over my shoulders, neon green knee socks, and black converse. I pulled my hair up into pigtails once again then tugged on my fishnet gloves and walked into the other room.

The group was laughing at something black*star had just said, or done. Black*star had on army shorts on, a black v-neck, and black combat boots, and a studded black bracelet. Liz wore an orange sundress that went down to her knees and orange, high heeled sandals that had ribbon like battle shoes up to her mid-shin. Patty wore a neon pink tank top and a jean skirt, with pink flip-flops. Kid had on black skinny jeans with symmetrical chains hanging from his front belt loops to the back ones, dropping low, red high-tops, and a white "The Black Widows" t-shirt with a large black widow on the back. Liz and Patty must've put that on him. Tsubaki wore a white v-neck with a Camilla flower covered in sparkles printed on the front of the shirt in the corner, and jean shorts, plus black combat boot, matching Black*Star's. Crona wore black shredded jeans bunching up at the bottom, a white v-neck, and pink converse. Because only real men wear pink.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" I asked sitting down in the circle of us next to Soul and Liz. The order of the circle went Me, Liz,Crona, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, and back to Me.

"We're playing Would you rather, but we're about to switch to Truth or Dare." Liz told me. "Wanna play?" I considered it then nodded.

"Sure"

SOUL POV

I sat there, half paying attention as the game started, people explaining the rules, and all. We all should know that you ask whoever you want. Truth or Dare is pretty self-explanatory. At least my ankle feels okay, just in case they make me do something weird. My arm has a cast though, we took a quick trip to the hospital shortly after Maka went to bed.

I kept thinking about what Maka said while sleeping. She dreams about me? I dream about her constantly. Liz says it's love but I…I don't know.

I shouldn't dweel on it. Maka's dreaming about me, and I'm dreaming of her. it's a start to…something.

"Soul, Truth or Dare?" My head shot up. Uh…impulse decision. It's Kid asking so…

"Dare" I said flatly. Kid smirked, and looked over to Black*Star. "waltz with Black*Star, except Soul, you are the girl in this pair." I made a face.

"and if I don't?" I shot back

"Then you have to not talk all day." I sighed and stood up, extended my hand to a sitting Black*Star. Dear lord, why am I doing this? He put a hand on my waist and I felt SO ridiculous. This is so uncool.

I don't even know how to dance.

"But I don't know how to do this?" I said, slightly whiney. I don't even care.

"just do it." Kid said laughing a little. Black*Star sighed and took my other hand, I put my bad hand on his shoulder, and sighed a little. Black*Star and I stepped backwards and forwards and turned once. I stepped on his foot a couple times. He did a little spin and dipped me down. I pushed him off me and stumbled backwards.

"that was getting weird. Am I done?" I said as they were all laughing except Black*Star, who had a bored yet irritated expression. I sighed and sat back down next to Maka, who was also laughing at me. When the laughter died down all I heard was Maka whisper in my ear "It was funny, but you looked cute" My mood brightened a little.

I sighed and looked over to Crona and asked Truth or Dare.

"T-Truth" He said nervously. He's still kinda new and still going through the awkward first couple of weeks.

"uh…" I thought for a second "who do you like?" I said, the first thing coming to my mind. "if you don't answer you have to starfish in the middle of the circle until your next turn. " Crona glanced around, then his face turned red and crawled to the middle of the circle and lied down, arms and legs spread wide.

I sighed and Crona said "Maka, truth or d-dare?" She smiled at the pink haired boy and said Truth.

"w-well, I can't think of anything so…who do you l-like?" My head snapped over to Maka. I have to know. What if she likes someone? Who isn't me? Oh my god.

"w-well…I….um…" Her face turned completely red, she glanced at me, then liz. "don't like anyone." She finished quickly, staring at the ground. Black*Star snorted "Yeah, right. Your face is red. Bright red."

"I-I u-um….d-do-d-don't w-want to s-say…" Maka said quickly, getting redder by the second. If possible.

"then you have to act like Soul's back pack until your next turn." Kid said evilly. Now both of us were red as Maka scooted over to my back. She's actually gonna do it! Oh MY GOD! I won't be able to suppress a nosebleed this time. No way. Not with her in those shorts…

Her arms snaked around my neck and her legs soon came around my hips and she tighten her grip on both until she was hugging me from behind and her legs were tightly secured around my hips. Dear god. I'm gonna lose it in about five seconds. Especially when she started shift around in back of me, rubbing against my back. I felt my red grow red to the extreme maximum and my eye twitched slightly. I can't do this.

I took a shaky glance over to Liz, the only one who knows my little crush (I'll admit it) on her. It's only a little mini crush. Don't get too excited. She gave me a quick look of sympathy then began fake laughing to cover it up. I mouthed 'Help' to her and she quickly nodded.

"Truth or Dare Liz?" Maka said, her hot breath tickling my neck, sending chills down my spine. Shit, hurry up and help me liz!

"Dare" she replied calmly while eying me, as if saying 'hold on a little longer, buddy!'

"Go dunk your head in cold water for 20 seconds." Maka said, cuddling up to me more. Shit fuck. Liz quickly got up, shot me a glare, then dunked her head in the bucket with cold water, after 20 seconds she flipped her head up, getting a couple drops on others, including me, and trust me, that was COLD water. She let out a small whimper and looked over to me and said "Truth or Dare, Soul. I have a good one for you"

"Dare" I replied quickly, feeling Maka's head on my back. I'm losing it. Her entire body is pressed up onto me. I keep getting different kinky visions, making my heartbeat pick up slightly.

"Take off your clothes, until you're only in your boxers." She said smirking. "and then say 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'" the girls giggled a little, patty made a grossed out face and mumbled something about boy parts being 'Icky' but I sighed and got up, making sure Maka was sitting down, away from me. I calm back down and began unlacing my shoelaces.

I glanced back up to Liz before, nervously looking at her as if saying 'are you serious?' and started taking off my other shoe. I saw Liz shrug and snicker. Dammit Liz!

My face started getting red as my shirt slid over my head and I tossed it to the ground next to my shoes. I slipped my dog-tags back on, and started to sit down, thinking I'd get away with it.

MAKA POV

My face kept getting red, I hid it by looking at the ground, playing with the carpet. Soul was stripping. I can't….I just…can't. He started to sit down, with his pants still on, casually. I was slightly disappointed he didn't take off his pants…

"No, No, Soul. Take them off. OR you can have a full-on makeout session with…" She looked around and smirked "Black*Star" I saw Black*Stars face get creeped out and red. I heard him yell EWWWWWWWWW in unison with Soul as Soul stood back up and began quickly undoing his black studded belt.

My heart started to pick up the pace and I thought I might be having a heart attack. Soul started Unzipping and unbuttoning his pants and started sliding them down, and kicked them off. I tried not to think about what was under those boxers…

His boxers were black with the word 'SEXY' written all over them in red, bold letters. Everyone started to laugh, but I just sat quietly and tried desperately to make it seem like I didn't want to kiss him again.

He sighed and said "I'm Sexy and I Know It" and looked at Liz, with a very unhappy face. He looked horribly embarrassed, what with his red face, and completely irritated.

"Can I put my clothes on now?" he said frustrated. Everyone was still dying of laughter. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. I looked up completely and stared. I tried not to notice his solid looking 6-pack abs, or his very muscular structured arms and well toned shoulders. He turned around and bent over to pick up his clothes. I tried not to notice how those boxers and my clothes are the only thing separating us from…each other.

I shook my head and began to fake laugh to blend in with everyone, and make it seem like I wasn't enjoying this. Why do I keep enjoying his presence, voice, appearance, and just….him? I can't develop feelings for him. I just can't. all men are liars and cheaters, like papa.

After hours or so, we finally arrived at our destination and began to get ready for the show.

Soul was dressed and everyone was ready to go. Soul's cast shone a almost neon red. Nobody had signed it though…

Maybe later.

The Black Widows were introduced and we stepped on stage. The crowd cheered and I saw one guy wearing a t-shirt with me on it and a heart around me. Aww, I love fans!

We started the song, remembering we were changing our style a little, making it more edgy to reach Soul's audience. (BOLD= MAKA SINGING and ITALICS = BACKUP SINGING (the others))

**They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while**

My attitude began to show through and I sneered

**Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child**

I added attitude and made facial expressions according to the lyrics.

**Because hell  
Hell is for children**

I waved my hand as if to brush it off

**And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh**

**Its all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
Youre daddys good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing**

I used my regular fiery attitude and acted out the lyrics a little

**Because hell  
Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell  
Hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love with your bones and your flesh**

**No, hell is for children**

Then the music picked up and I got ready for my power lines as the music had an instrumental break.

**Hell!  
Hell is for hell!  
Hell is for hell!  
Hell is for children!**

**Hell!  
Hell is for hell!  
Hell is for hell!  
Hell is for children!**

There was a long guitar solo while I took a small break for my voice I still played backup guitar (A/N: rhythm guitar is the official name for all yo music savvy people) and Tsubaki played the amazing solo on lead guitar.

**Hell!  
Hell is for hell!  
Hell is for hell!  
Hell is for children!**

**Hell is for children!  
Hell is for children!**

I finished off the song with a long ringing chord on my pink and black guitar with skulls for the fret marks. We played the rest of our new set list starting with Promises In The Dark, borrowing Crona for Keyboard. I ran backstage after for the inter mission where Soul Fire and The Black Widows switch off.

I looked around for soul until I heard a couple chords being played one by one in one of the back rooms. I followed the sound of what sounds like someone practicing. Maybe it's crona, warming up? But wasn't crona helping set up with the rest of the boys and the stage crew?

I slowly open the already half-opened door and found none other than Soul 'Eater' Evans. Playing. The. Piano. He kept muttering chord names under his breath perfectly.

I didn't know he played. The floorboards creaked and his head snapped around, his hands freezing above the keys with him staring at me with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. He shot up from the piano bench and carefully walked over to me.

"D-Did you…see?" he asked shyly, shuffling his feet. He looked so cute! Wait, no.

"Yeah, how do you remember them all?" I asked, smiling, amazed at his good memory.

"I-I can play…t-the piano…" He said looking at the floor, getting fidgety now that someone knows his secret. "But not very…well."

I turned to him, smiling brighter "Can you show me?" I asked quietly. He looked up slowly and shook his head slower then looked back down.

I knit my eyebrows together "Well, why not?" I asked. Why won't he show me?

"Because…" he began to mumble.

"I can't hear you." I said, folding my arms.

He sighed and said "Because even…" and mumbled more. I sighed, irritated now.

"Soul, seriously." I said, pursing my lips out, keeping my stare cold and hard. I'm NOT budging.

He looked up, angrier now, with a mix of sadness and insecurity in his eyes. "Because even Lilly told me I suck and that my music is too dark and intimidating. But that music is the real me! Nobody gets it." I dropped my arms to my sides and walked over to him.

"Please, Soul?" I said using my pleading voice. I want to…I want to be the one to return his happiness.

He sighed and closed the door. He quietly sat down at the piano bench and began to play. The music sounded like it was telling a story of the great hero who lost everything and now has nothing, it sounded lonely and sad, then the pace sped up and it got somehow…hopeful sounding then his hands crashed down on the keys, the music came to a halt. It sounded like a trainwreck and then slowly, as if comeing out of a coma, the music began again, starting slow and separted, then sounded like panic and anger, then sadness. The music faded into what sounded like memories playing back and it let out a small scale of hopeful notes and the last hopeful notes rung in the air, like an unfinished story.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

I stumbled a little, walking over to him and started slowly clapping, turning into my one-man applause. He looked taken aback.

"Are you cheering because it's over?" he said sadly yet hopefully, as if hoping for a better answer.

"No! No way! I love love LOVED it! Can you play it again for me sometime?" I said, getting excited, hoping this wasn't the last time I could hear him play. The look in his widened eyes was pure shock.

He blinked a couple times and smiled a little. He looked up like a child hoping for the approval of his parents, something Soul may have never gotten.

"R-Really?" He said, starting to get hesitantly excited. He stood up, his chest and mine at such a close proximity, that I could almost touch him with my chest. His small smile was childish and innocent, looking down from his height to my shorter one.

I smiled big and nodded happily. He quickly leaned down and kissed me, taking my head in his hands, holding me closely. I grabbed his good wrist with one hand and the other was placed on his shoulder. We Stayed like this until Soul pulled away quickly, face cherry red, and mine was probably just as red.

He backed up shyly and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ahh, sorry, I just got excited someone finally likes my music…y'know?" He said completely nervous yet calm at the same time. I nodded and muttered "yeah"

I heard someone yell down the hall that they had two minutes. We both awkwardly began to walk out, but he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about any of what just happened….anything. it's all a secret, Kay?" He said, looking into my eyes with his crimson orbs. I nodded slowly then blinked and smiled up at him.

"But only if you'll play for me again" I sad, overly excited and smiling like an idiot.

He smiled in return, a genuine, wide smile. And I felt comepletely happy and warminside, like nothing bad could ever happen in the world. I like the feeling of his smile, it warms my soul.

My Soul.

Those words echoed slightly in my head, as we walked down the hall, Soul gave me a quick high five as I wished him luck, and he followed behind the guys as he jumped onstage.

My Soul…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OKAY I know I was gone for a while but I gave you an extra long chapter with like an extra 1,00 words. So shut it. This is like…8 or 9 pages on Microsoft Word. But here I am eating Strawberry Pocky. I just recently went a Con for the past weekend, so I apologize for my absence. The song used was **

**HELL IS FOR CHILDREN BY PAT BENATAR**

**And "Promises in the Dark" is also by Pat Benatar. **

**I own nothing. **

**RATE AND REVIEW! **

**And favorite me and my story!**

**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**


	10. Violated and In Love

SOUL POV

I high-fived Maka right before I jumped onstage, I thought I heard her say "Good Luck" or something but I was still pretty out of it. I can't believe I just kissed her like that….

What the hell was I thinking! If me and Maka get romantically involved (no matter how much I may want….maybe….) then she'll obviously break my heart. I just can't…

Ugh, I sighed to myself, then plastered a charming faint smile as I sauntered across the stage. I had a sudden spur of the moment decision. I huddled the guys together really quick and said "Some Nights." They all nodded skeptically. They know what the words mean to me. (a/n: BOLD= SOUL SINGING, ITALICS=BACKUP SINGING (kid, crona, blackstar))

**Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off**

The music started slowly fading in. I kept singing, putting my full emotion into it. These words were practically mine. They had me beat. They were so relatable to myself.

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost **

I winced at the words "I still see your ghost"

**Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...**

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh_

**This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?**

I looked to the guys on the first sentence, then opened my arms out on "What are we waiting for" then let them fall to my sides, and pulled the microphone out of the stand, and held it in my good hand.

**I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style**

**And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...**

**Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change**

I pulled a sad looking face and shrugged on "cause I could use some friends for a change" gain a little AWW from some fan girls.

**And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...**

**But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... **_(come on)_

I put on a depressed look and looked at the crowd sadly, partly talking with my hands on the next part.

**So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?**

I put on a determined look for the next phrase of words.

**No.**

**When I see stars, **_when I see_**, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on  
**_Oh, come on_**. **_Oh, come on_**, OH COME ON!**

**Well, this is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again**

I shrugged

**Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?**

I spread the arm without the microphone out wide, as if questioning the audience.

**My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"  
When I look into my nephew's eyes...**

I put on a sympathetic smile and looked across the audience.

**Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible lies...ahhh...**

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh  
Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah, oh oh_

**The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... **_oh..._**  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... **_oh..._

The song left me kinda down, but the crowd loved it. I thought I heard one or two girls say "MARRY ME SOUL!" and I think another said "COME TO MY HOTEL ROOM, BOYS!" but…I don't know if I heard correctly.

After our songs I waved and backed off the stage. I don't really want to talk to anyone, though. I glanced back at the piano room. Maybe I could…no. People would hear me from over here but…maybe not if they're all talking.

And one song can't hurt? I feel inspired anyways.

I quietly slipped away from the group and their talk about whatever pizza topping they want or something. I walked quickly down the hallway and quickly hopped into the room, closed the door and locked it. No one can disturb me.

I sat down at the bench. All I have to do is think of something and my fingers will play a story. It's quite involuntary.

I took a deep breath as my fingers connected to the keys. I thought I could trust you, Lilly Diamond. But you cheated on me, but even before we could become close friends again, you left in another way I didn't even hope possible. I heard the music I played through my thoughts, matching my thoughts.

You said one day you wanted to be Lilly Evans one day, why did you do this? I don't even know who you cheated on my with. Was he better looking? Better musician? Better guy than I could be? Better boyfriend? Were you really with your friends the night I was going to try to propose? No? probably not.

I almost stopped playing when I thought of something. Maka Albarn. Why do I keep smiling, laughing and having fun with her? Why am I starting to forget Lilly Diamond? Maka Albarn. The angel.

Why do you make me feel okay, like she did? My past seems to seep away when you're around, like a light in the dark. I'm just the lonely shadow reaching for the sun. I heard the piano piece starting to sound lonely and clueless. But my music is usually just my stupid way of venting. It's not even good music, it's just mismatched noises. And wait. Maka Albarn. She's not like me. She's the stay at home type and I like to party and ride motorcycles. Do opposites really attract?

Why do you keep invading my mind? You're taking over and all I can do to stop it shut you out, but i…don't want to. Why don't I want to shut you out? I can shut EVERYONE out, and still get along okay, but you leaving seems…unbearable.

I lifted my fingers from the keys when I started hearing music that portrayed love. I can't play love songs. Unless I'm…

I Shot up from my seat, knocking over the piano bench, spilling the music inside the seat everywhere. Oh my…god. My face heated up and I put a hand over my mouth. NO fucking way.

I can't…be….

I choked a little and stumbled to the door, stupidly fiddling with the lock until I finally got the door unlocked. I opened the door to see the gang starring into my red eyes and red face. I slowly moved my eyes to Maka. She was smiling so adorably that my eyes widened a little then I tried to calm down and put my hand down and tried to look as calm as possible. Oh god, my palms are getting sweaty.

"That was REALLY good" Maka cheered to me "How do you come up with these?" She smiled in anticipation. I can't tell her I was thinking of her.

"I-I uh…just kinda…think and…my fingers just" I moved my fingers around spastically as if I were playing piano to try to set my point.

The rest of the gang had a happy look on their face. "Soul, Buddy, I had no idea! I thought you played Bass like a boss!" Black*Star said overly happy.

"I guess you're a secret Piano protégé" Kid observed, putting a hand on his chin.

"That was AMAZING Soul!" Liz said, practically glowing.

I started getting overwhelmed and my eyes started darting around the group as they kept praising me in different ways. I suddenly bolted outside into the parking lot. I looked up at the sky. It looks like rain soon…

I walked closer to the bus and saw Bloody Tear's bus pull into the gas station down the street. I also saw Maka walk down the street, probably looking for me. It started drizzling when I started walking after her, though. I saw Z step off the bus and start filling up the bus. Calloway walked into the little Shell mart to buy a snack probably. I saw Z finish filling up the bus and look up, glancing around, I ducked my head down and I noticed he noticed something. I looked up to see him smirking and heading in the direction of Maka who was a lot of steps ahead of me. Maybe if I run I could-

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jolted around to see Black*Star, and the rain starting to pour harder. I glanced around. Z was so close, and Maka noticed him.

"Dude, come on, let's go back to the others, they're worried." He said, starting to drag me away "Plus, your cast is getting soggy, which it shouldn't." He kept pulling until I saw Z and Maka start talking then I was yanked into the building. And despite all of my pleading and begging, they wouldn't let me go back out.

MAKA POV

"Hey, Babe" I heard Z say to me. I rolled my eyes and said a quick "Hi" My head still scanning the area for Soul. He could always still be in the building…

"So, I was wondering, when crybaby Soul isn't making you hang out with him, maybe WE should, you know…hang out?" He winked at me and I backed up and felt my back against a wall, and his hand pressed against the wall behind me next to my head.

"No, thank you. And by the way, I actually ENJOY hanging out with Soul." I snapped at him. I started to walk back to the others and out of this rain, but he intercepted me with his other hand on the other side of my head. I back up a little as he started to lean closer.

He grabbed both of my wrists and planted his lips on mine. It felt cold and chapped, unlike Soul's Soft, warm, enticing lips. I Turned my head away forcefully.

"Get away from me you creep!" I yelled. Not like anyone will hear me, though. "SOUL!" I don't know why but I kept shouting for Soul. Over and over. Z began to hold both of my hands with his one hand and moved one hand to my thigh and started to run his hand along my smooth skin. Where's Soul? I heard two pairs of feet running towards me and Z. One was more distant though.

I saw a pale hand roughly take Z's shoulder and pull him away from me and then I shut my eyes tightly and heard something collapse. I opened my eyes and saw Calloway standing over Z, looking quite disappointed in his friend. I looked up at him and smiled a little. He smiled back and ran a hand through his wet hair.

I slid to the ground and sat down, hugging my knees to my chest, still feeling really violated, and I noticed I actually started crying a little. I put my head on my knees after I saw calloway dragging Z away from me. I sniffled a little and felt two strong arms slip under my knees and around my waist and lift my up gently, I heard a low male voice make a small sound of pain as he held me up in his arms.

I looked up slowly and found myself in the arms of Soul Eater Evans.


	11. Thunderstorms and The Memorable Birthday

_**So like this is more of a filler but it includes something that follows up to stuff. Also today is my birthday so I felt I needed to publish something. Idk. Whatever. Happy birthday to Evan….**_

_**ALSO ABOUT THE OC PEOPLE THAT HAVEN'T GOTTEN THE PROMISED CHARACTORS IN! calm yo tits. I'm working on it. I keep getting freaking messages all like "why hasn't my character been added yet? You promised!" SHUT UP. I'm working on it. Calm yourself. The battle of the bands in, like, three chapters. If you keep annoying me, I may just make it FOUR chapters though. I mean, you want the story to be good, so give me space. Calm. Down. Honestly. **_

_**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx **_

**SOUL POV**

This quite unbearably painful, but I can't just let her walk. Maybe I should've put her on my back. I'd still need use of both hands though. My right hand was screaming in pain, but I kept a straight face.

"S-Soul, I-I can w-walk" She said, obviously still freaked out. I sighed and kept walking.

"Your stutter says otherwise. I'm so sorry I wasn't there sooner, the gang dragged me back inside, I practically had to fight my way to the door." I laughed a little "But they had to put something over the cast so I wouldn't get it wet. I mean, it's pouring." I laughed a little more, trying not to think about how kissable she looks right now. fight back against your feelings, Soul.

"Oh, Gosh…I'm so sorry, Soul! I f-forgot about y-your hand! Put me down!" She said, panicking in my arms, making the pain slightly more agonizing.

"Nonsense, I can handle it if you stop wiggling" She stopped moving and curled up more into my chest, clinging to me "Ok, that's better" I laughed, hiding my nervousness of her close proximity.

I walked her over to the bus and brought her inside, both of us dripping from the rain. I set her down on the couch, my wrist burning. I'm glad I was due for pain medication in like five minutes…

I glanced at the clock, looking at the glowing time. 11:30pm? Yeah, pain medication was ten minutes ago. I walked over to the cabinets and took down the little bottle of my pills prescribed to SOUL EATER. I grabbed a glass of water and gulped down one of two pills I was supposed to take every night. I felt Maka's stare on my back and I turned around, second pill still in hand.

"Soul, you said you were beginning to not need those. We usually have to fore those down your throat. Did I hurt you? Tell the truth." She said firmly, burning holes in my eyes with her stare.

"N-No…" I said, looking away from her, and then promptly gulped down the second dose of pills.

"You're lying. And I'm SO so sorry. You should've just let me walk." She said with a hint of sadness. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch next to her, hearing the others snore in the room next to us and I sat down silently.

"Listen, Maka, I would've carried you no matter how much my arm hurt. Yes, I admit, it felt like I was being shot repeatedly in the arm, but my arm could be falling off, and I still would've carried you, stupid." I ruffled her hair, trying to seem more friendly than romantic. If I keep doing these sort of things or saying these things, I'll start to fall harder and…I can't. I can't fall in love again. BUT I am in love with Maka Albarn. I leaned away slightly, not wanting to freak out anymore than I already am.

She scooched over and hugged me tightly, bringing her arms around my neck and resting her head on my chest. Dear lord, Maka, you're NOT making this easy, are you? I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a while, I nearly fell asleep in so much pure happiness. She pulled away and yawned, stretching out cutely, and stood up.

"Goodnight, Soul, and…Thanks" She smiled tiredly at me and walked into the bedrooms, then I heard another door close, meaning she must be changing. I decided to change in the sleeping room, concidering all I have energy for is taking off my shirt, pants and shoes, then putting on pajama pants. Screw shirts.

I was crawling into bed, slowly to avoid my hand, when Maka walked in. I yawn and said "Night'" and Smiled a lopsided faint smile down to her red face. Maybe she just like, washed her face or something.

I pulled the covers over myself up to my bellybutton, being too lazy to pull it up all the way. And turned in my side, facing Maka, and fell asleep before she even got on her bunk.

**MAKA POV (around 2:35am) **

I woke up with a start after the nightmare I just had. Z…touching me…Soul, dead….Calloway…dead…nobody can help me. I felt a couple tears stream down my face, I wiped them away, and heard a crack of thunder and silently yelped a little. Rain? Ok, fine. Thunder and Lightning? Not so great.

My lip quivered at my dark secret. I hate thunderstorms. I'm so scared of thunderstorms.

I glanced around the room, I saw BlackStar snoring, kid peacefully sleeping, looking like he hasn't moved, liz, patty, Tsubaki, soul, crona, EVERYONE. Was sleeping. Except me.

I glanced over at Soul. He looked so peaceful…

I calmed down a bit and gave a quick faint smile to him. He looked like an angel. I heard another round of thunder and a huge flash of lightning, lighting up the bus for a quick second, illuminating through the windows.

I ducked under my sheets and breathed quick and heavy. I bit my lip. I knew what I really wanted to do right now. I quickly climbed down from my bunk, being careful not to wake Liz who was asleep under my bunk, on the bottom. I started to climb up Souls ladder, also trying not to wake BlackStar who was underneath Soul's bed on the bottom bunk.

I lightly poked Soul and he cracked open an eye. What a light sleeper.

"S-Soul?" I whispered through the darkness.

"Hm?" He grunted, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up on an elbow to look at me.

"C-Can I-I-" another bang of thunder and a huge dose of lightning and I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut. I opened one eye to see him tiredly smiling at me, and he scooted over and patted the space next to him. I smiled a little and whispered a quick thanks and crawled in next to him.

"Afraid of a little storm?" He said quietly. I blushed and looked away from him "Shut up" I whispered back sharply.

"I can help you with that." He said, cuddling up to me, pressing his chest against my back and bringing his arm around my side, then his other arm snaking through the space between my neck and the pillow and holding onto the shoulder on the opposite side of me. I felt so secure in his strong arms.

"next time yo hear thunder, count how long it is between each bang, okay?" He said quietly. I nodded a little and heard a huge bang of thunder.

"o-one…t-two…three…four…f-five…six…seven…e-eight…n-nine…t-ten….eleven…twelve…t-thirteen…f-fourteen…f-fifteen…sisteen…s-seventeen…eighteen-" I heard another huge bang, flinched and looked over my shoulder at him, our faces only two inches away, not even. More like an inch. He smiled charmingly at me.

"That storm is 3.6 miles or 6 kilometers away. There's nothing to worry about. Also, if you were in any danger whatsoever, I would protect you. I'm not going to let you get hurt again." He said and kissed my nose comfortingly, then gave a quick look like he was guilty of doing something wrong then his smile returned.

"Now go to sleep, I'll be here with you." He said softly, like a small lullaby, and my eyes fluttered and closed, and I drifted off, thinking about Soul and counting numbers.

**Narrorator POV (in the morning, about 6:00am) **

Liz and Black*Star looked up at the sleeping couple on Soul's bunk.

"I totally called it. They're obviously going out now." Black*Star whispered to Liz. Liz sighed.

"I doubt it. I think Soul is the only one who realized how much he likes her. Maka probably hasn't thought about it so deeply yet. Plus, Soul doesn't have the balls to ask her out yet. Plus, he'd make it a big occasion when he asked her out. " Liz said as-a-matter-of-factly "Plus, you'd see him ignore her first or something. Soul is afraid of being hurt again."

Black*Star rolled his eyes and took out his phone and took a picture and sent it to Soul's phone. "Hah, blackmail." Liz laughed.

Black*Star nodded and smirked. "We have to wake them, don't we, Liz?"

"Oh," Liz smirked also "Oh, yes we do."

The devious two woke up everyone and discussed the plan. They all took a deep breath and started to sing loudly and obnoxiously.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Soul and Maka shot up from their peaceful slumber. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SOUUUUL, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Soul sighed and rolled his eyes as if saying 'seriously?' and Makas eyes widened and looked at Soul who shrugged in return.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW? HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW? HOW OLD ARE YOU NOOOOW? HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?" they counted up to 19 when Soul said Stop. He was the third oldest in the group, Kid being 20 now was the oldest, Liz was also 20 now, and now Soul was 19 and the rest were 18 going on 19.

"HAAAAAAPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU" they finished, screaming. Soul sighed and said a quick thanks before waiting for Maka to climb down the ladder and he climbed down after then groggily walked into the kitchen for something to eat.

"How come nobody told me today was his birthday?" Maka said, pouting a little.

"You never asked before because you hated him, and you never asked so…" Patty reasoned out.

They all poured out into the living room with gifts for Soul. He sighed and sat down with a piece of toast with a lot of peanut butter on it.

Liz and Patty had given him a gift card to hot topic with he smiled at. Kid had gotten him a simple silver ring with the words "Soul 'Eater' Evans" carved into it and he smirked and slid it onto his index finger, jokingly saying "look at dat bling" before laughing and saying thank you.

Black*Star gave him a porn star magazine which Soul promptly smacked Black*Star in the head with then stuffed the magazine down Star's shirt telling him "no thanks, dude. You're just sick" shaking his head, much to Maka's relief.

Crona had given him a pad of paper with blank music sheets in it instead of regular paper to which soul gave a faint smile to and a quiet thanks.

Tsubaki handed him a scrapbook filled with pictures of all of them doing stupid stuff, fun stuff, shows, hanging out, and everything in between. It started in the beginning when they all met, then to the forming of them bands, then to the pictures where they met Soul. Soul smiled, remembering his audition for Soul Fire very well. Back when the band's name was still The Grim Reapers. Soul's face went blank at the picture of him and Lilly first meeting. That stupid picture of him smirking and rolling his eyes while she fumed at him for being stupid and not trying out for keyboard also.

He sighed as he saw more and more pictures of all of them, even a picture of Soul in the hospital.

And a picture of the place where Lilly was hit by a truck.

She never really did look both ways before crossing, did she? Soul quickly flipped the page to a big heading that said FAME! And MEETING AN ANGEL! Starting with a picture from onstage, then a picture of Maka smiling. Must've been the headshot she turned in for the audition. The pictures followed in a timeline and Soul looked back up at Tsubaki and smiled faintly.

"Thank you. Very much. All of you, really." He said finally, then stood up and walked back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him a little.

**MAKA POV**

I have to make this his best birthday. EVER.


	12. You Are An Angel and Letters From Home

**SOUL POV**

Did I seriously tell people that today is my birthday? I hate when people make a big deal of my birthday- well. It's not that I hate it, I'm just not used to it and I feel awkward. But only because when I was a kid, my parents wouldn't do anything whatsoever for my birthday, I think they forgot, now that I think about it, but anyways, they'd throw the biggest party possible for Wes, though, and I was put in my room.

Don't get me wrong, I do love my brother. I just hate my parents. "Soul Fire and Black Widows! Your mail is here!" I heard the bus driver yell from the front. Seems like we stopped, and I didn't even notice.

Wait. That means we're almost to the battle of the bands! YES! Soul Fire won second place last year, which built up our popularity SO much.

I quietly slipped out of my room, 30 minutes before I had left the mini party, but I slipped out quietly, now having a shirt. I don't really get mail, unless it's fan mail. Two years ago I had gotten a letter from my cousin, Tally, but nothing else really. Maka got a letter from her dad and a postcard from her mom, Liz and Patty got letters from their foster parents, Kid got a letter from his dad, Black*Star got a letter from his Foster family, including a letter from his little sister Angela and his brother Mifune. Tsubaki got a letter from her parents and her brother, and Crona got a letter from his witch of a mother and his horrible Brother, ragnarock.

The bus driver, Bill, tossed two letters at me and said " , you actually have Mail for once." My eyebrows shot up. That's NEVER good. I felt all eyes on me as I skeptically read who they were from.

My Parents. And, My brother.

I haven't heard from them since I was, what? Nine? Ten? I skeptically opened the letter from my brother first.

_Dear Soul, _

_ Dude, I haven't seen you in so long! Not in person anyways, I see you on TV all the time when I can. Mom and Dad HATE it when I watch you on TV, but nevertheless I still have ALL of Soul Fire's CD's. I know this is probably the stupidest question ever but, when will I get to see you again? I know you probably don't want to come back home and all, what with Mom and Dad readying the gun and whips (not really, I'm over exaggerating) _ _but still._ _I really want to meet all of your friends. Oh yeah, your birthday is coming up in three days! Well to ME at least, I don't know when you'll get this, though. Uh, Happy Birthday anyways. Early or Belated or something. What are you now? oh right, you're 19! Congrats buddy! If you MUST know, I'm 25 now and the Violin prodigy thing worked out great and all but I've secretly started learning more instruments like you! I remember how you used to be able to pick up any instrument and start to play it like a pro. Do you still rock a trumpet? Well, I've started trying to learn piano, but it's SO DAMN HARD! How an earth are you so good at it? There are so many chords and keys and notes and EUGH. It's damn hard. But call me sometime! I left my number on the bottom of the letter so, call me anytime! Miss you, little bro! _

_~Wesley George Evans_

I stared blankly at the paper. My brother remembered my birthday after all these years? And he has my CD's and watches me on TV? What the hell?

I casually opened the letter from my parents, slightly afraid that it might be rigged to blow up or something.

_Dear Son, _

"Oh, this should be PRICELESS" I thought.

_ You are cordially invited to our ball celebrating our favored son's 26__th__ birthday on July 30__th__. _

_You may bring your strange friends, as long as they may come in formal attire. This is a FORMAL occation. Soul, this means Black tie event. And god so help me, Soul, if you show up in that godforsaken bus…_

_You have been invited by Wesley. Don't come near us, unless you can show me you have grown out of your dark and eerie music you play. Soul, you had so much potential. Why aren't you more like your brother? Who is properly trained in etiquette and would NEVER do anything as…rambunctious as you do. _

_Sincerely, _

_Mom & Dad _

Dear lord. NO.

I stood up and practically threw away the letter and put the letter from my brother on the counter. I intend on calling him, saying I can't attend due to the pure hatred of my parents. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. After my shower, I changed into my regular converse, a black vest, a black thin tie, a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, and had chains hanging from my pockets and a black studded bracelet.

I walked back into the room, both of the letters were moved from where I put them. I whipped my head around the room and narrowed my eyes at everyone who was now fully dressed. First I looked to Black*Star who wore a black wifebeater and jean shorts that went down to his mid shin and black and white jordans and he pointed to kid who wore a black dress shirt with a black and red striped tie with bobby pins in the bottom of it and black skinny jeans and black dress shoes who pointed to Crona who sported a Beatles t-shirt and jeans.

Crona pointed to Patty who had on jean shorts and a bright red tank top with a white heart on the middle and black high-heeled boots and she pointed to Liz, who wore an orange skirt with a white tank top that said "Hi" on the front and "Bye" on the back in big black letters and black flats, who pointed to Tsubaki who had on a white sundress with orange, red, and yellow flowers on it, and she pointed to Maka who was scrambling to put the letters down on the table. Maka had her hair down (for once) with a feather clipped in, a black and white checkered tank-top with a black vest and a short black mini-skirt and combat boots with black, fingerless gloves. It looked like what she wore on the first day I saw her.

I narrowed my eyes at all of them.

"You obviously all read them." I sighed, plopping on the couch. They all sighed in relief and relaxed their tense shoulders. "So…?" I said with a questioning tone and look.

"Well we were thinking that…" Maka started, looking around for anybody else to finish the sentence "That…you should go to the party…" None of them made eye contact. Go to the party?

"Go there? The only one I'd even remotely tolerate is my brother. And my brother is awesome. Everyone else hates me there. The only reason I'd want to go is one, my brother. Two, to see Black*Star blow up on my parents or something. "I saw Star' smirk in the background. "Listen, if you guys wanna stop by, I'll stop in say Hi to my brother and wish him a happy birthday, but then I'd leave. I hate my parents."

I watched them all grow silent. They've never heard me say that I hated them, and I never bothered to tell them. I honest to god hate them. I sighed and stood up. "Listen guys, I'd rather have a chill day for my birthday. Possibly do something fun, I just don't wanna talk about it" I said finally.

Some of them looked away awkwardly and I sighed. "Let me guess, you all have other plans?" I laughed "That's completely okay, I'll just go say hey to fans or something, and maybe I can chill with them or something, I'm seriously okay. I've actually NEVER celebrated my birthday, so I'm chill."

I stretched out and turned on the TV watching some random movie. The group dispersed except for Maka who sat down next to me. I glanced over to her then watched the show. I saw everyone leave, I thought I heard each of them say where they were going, but I don't know, a couple asked Maka if she wanted to come, but she declined. When they were all gone, I switched off the TV and faced her.

"You didn't have to stay here for me, you know." I said quietly, then looked into her eyes. She smiled and said "Yes I did."

My heart skipped a beat and started beating faster, her smile is so intoxicatingly wonderful. "W-Well what do you wanna do? I was thinking of heading down to the practice place…but um, what would you like to do? We could go somewhere…" I'm like…asking her out.

She grabbed my left wrist and ragged me out the door, and dragged me down the street, well more like held my hand whilst we walked. WAIT….we're holding hands. HOLDING HANDS. Sdjalkjdvbalkjbvjkvbajsdfvb. Oh my god.

I was dragged into the practice room and she pushed me onto the piano and smiled. I sighed and shook my head. "Do I have to?"

"You promised, Soul" she retorted quickly. I shook my head and turned around and leaned my back against the piano, sitting on the piano bench.

She started to pout but then thought for a second. Then the flattery begins. She started batting her eyelashes and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck then laying her head on my shoulder. "Pwease Souly-Kun?" My face turned redder than a coca-cola can faster than you could snap your fingers. I decided to fight back.

I brought my arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly and brought my lips on her ear and whispered "No" then pulled away, taking her off of me. I swear, she was redder than I am. I tried to keep on my regular blank expression but I took her hand and pulled her out of the building and then stopped.

"Soul?" I sighed and turned back around and pulled her back into the building and shut the door, I sat down at the piano. "you better repay me for this." I said before beginning. (BOLD=SOUL SINGING)

**Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection  
I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection  
take a look at me so you can see  
how beautiful you are**

I quickly looked at her and smiled on the words "Staring at perfection"

**you call me a stranger  
you say I'm a danger  
but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
you are an angel  
making all my dreams come true tonight**

I tried not to blush a little and stared at the keys.

**I'm confident**

I shrugged

**but I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me**

I Smiled big and looked at her at that, remembering how we had hated each other.

**I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
and I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
take a look at me so you can see  
**

**you call me a stranger  
you say I'm a danger  
but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
you are an angel  
making all my dreams come true tonight**

**you are an angel  
making all my dreams come true tonight**

Maka "The Angel" Albarn, you really DO make my dreams come true.

**take a look at me so you can see  
how beautiful you are  
x4**

**your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are**

I winked at her, and her face was completely red. She asked for a song, and I'm giving her one.

**i know that I can't make you stay  
but I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are  
understand how beautiful you are**

**you call me a stranger  
you say I'm a danger  
but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
you are an angel  
making all my dreams come true tonight**

**you call me a stranger  
you say I'm a danger  
you call me a stranger**

I finished off the song and smiled up at her. I closed the piano cover for the keys and cracked my knuckles.

"There. A song for the Angel" I winked at her and took her hand in mine and said a quick "Let's go" and dragged her out of the practice building.

Little did I know, Jade had been at the same practice building, with her iphone, recording everything. And I do mean…everything.


	13. Laser Tag, Pizza, and Maybe More?

**JADE POV**

Soul…and…Maka? Together? I watched the video over again, but since the door was closed, I couldn't get what they were saying. But…SHE SAT ON MY MAN'S LAP!

UGH. And he…UGH. And I didn't even know he played piano! I stormed back to the tour bus and threw my camera on the couch and jumped onto the couch and crossed my arms over my chest. Soul and Maka? NO WAY. The media would eat this up and spit it out in the dumpster if they found out. They have probably been dating this WHOLE TIME.

Oh I'm going to KILL Soul. He's cheating on me? With Maka? Before we're even together?

Z walked into the room and I looked away from him. I don't wanna talk.

Darien walked in behind him and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "Hey Jadey-pop, whatcha doin?" Darien inquired giddily.

"Get the fuck out of my face, loser, I DON'T wanna talk." I huffed, turning myself more away from them. I saw Darien and Z shrug in the corner of my eye and head off the bus. Calloway was whistling and strutting in without a shirt and a big black eye. Z got him after he woke up a last night. Something about stopping him from doing something or getting some of something.

"Sup kiddo?" I'm only a year younger than all of you…..

"UGH! CALL! I'm having a bad day" I sighed. He sighed also and sat down next to me.

"What happened?" He said calmly looking me in the eye.

"Soul was with MAKA! Not fair!" I cried, jumping up and pulling out my camera and showed him the video.

"Hmmm…interesting…" Calloway mused.

**SOUL POV**

I took her hand and dragged her down the street with me. "PLLEEEAAASEEE MAKA? It's my birthday?" I added the last part on whim with a sweet and cheesy smile to add affect. I waaaant toooo!

"No, Soul. Why would we do that?" She retorted, half nervous sounding and half filled with attitude. She has every right to be nervous with the way I do it. I do it so well, I'm usually the best in the game.

"Because Maka, it's fun, and when we're way older, it'll be too late to do it." I gave her the puppy dog eyes "Pwease Maka? Do this with me?" I've wanted to do this with a girl for a date ever since I gained interest in girls. The urge had always confused me, but I want to know how fun it is.

"Ugh fine, Soul. But only because it's your birthday, and don't tell anyone we did this. The press would take it the wrong way." She said flatly and dejected. "But, Soul, you should know that…I probably won't be any good at it….i've never done this before." She started blushing and shuffling her feet.

"It's okay Maka, due to contrary belief, I've never done it before either, well not at this big of a place." I said "I usually just did it in my backyard or in my house with the little uh" I snapped my fingers, thinking "I can't remember the name but the…thingies."

"Oh those, right. I almost got those, but was embarrassed to" She said, laughing a little.

"What's to be embarrassed about? Most people do this at least once in their lives." I said, taking her hand and smiling at her "it's really fun, trust me."

She stepped closer to me "You're going down" she whispered with a determined look on her face.

"You're on." We ran into Laser Quest, the Laser Tag course. We signed in and made up out screen names. I was and she was Bookworm (my idea) and we strapped on our sensors and turned on our guns. I saw my screen name pop up. I looked up and saw the screen with the other names.

ZZtop

Calloween

JadesCat

DarienDomination

PandorasBox

LeiLei

I glanced at the names and then took a double take. ZZtop? Z.

Calloween? Calloway.

JadesCat? Jade.

Darien Domination? Obviously Darien.

I'm in deep shit now.

I glanced around and saw the Bloody Tears gang in the corner, their sensors lighting up Blue Maka and I's lighting up Red. Two girls behind us were also lighting up Red, I guess that means they're on my team.

"Hi! I'm Pandora, and this is Lorelei! We're from the band 'Angels From Hell' and you're Soul from Soul Fire and Maka from The Black Widows! I love you guys' music!" Pandora said happily. Wait…Angels from-

"OH MY GOD!" I said, suddenly excited "You guys won battle of the bands last year! Oh man, I'm a huge fan." I can't believe this right now.

Lorelei is Incredibly short. Shorter than Maka. Which is crazy, because Maka is kinda short. She had pale skin, paler than anyone I'd ever seen, Her hair is a plum purple. It's long, longer than Pandora's, even, reaching her knees, but it appears shorter because she keeps it in two fishtails at the side of her head. She has side bangs that don't quite fit into her fishtails, so she left them out. Her eyes almost seem white at how much of a light lavender they are, She dressed Lolita goth with a black and white dress with frills, bows, laces, zippers, strings and more lace, a headband that looked like a ribbon with a bow tied on the top of her head, a chain necklace, and fishnet stockings with black combat boots. Her bust wasn't the largest, I'd say Maka was the same size, maybe bigger. But I'd say Maka was a B, wait what am I saying? And she's very quiet and reserved.

Pandora on the other hand is a lot different in some ways. Her hair is a dark, dark blue. In fact, you can barely even tell it's blue, it looks black, but shines blue underneath the stage lights when she performs. She keeps her hair in a high-ponytail that reaches her waist, with bangs that just brush over her eyes, and she also likes to leaves out some hair from the ponytail. Her eyes are A very light steel grey, very metallic and piercing. She has high cheek bones, plump lips, thick curly lashes, perfectly white teeth, and skin that's even paler than Kid's and Crona's, yet not as pale as Lorelei. Pandora wore bright red high tops like mine, grey jeans, chains hanging from her belt loops, and a black V-neck with a gold, heart-shaped necklace.

"Oh my gosh." Pandora smirked through the darkness, bright white teeth glowing in the dark "Are you two on a date?" I'm glad it was dark so she couldn't seen my face flush into a deep shade of red.

"I- um…Today is my birthday, so we came here." I glanced over at Maka who was currently smiling at Pandora.

"Well happy birthday!" Pandora said. The she looked over to Maka and said the weirdest thing. "oh, hun, you have a little something, hold on" She licked her thumb and wiped the corner of Makas mouth, Maka prtested by trying to slap her hand away but to no avail.

"Gosh, Soul, your girlfriend is so cute. I'm her new mommy." I blinked. Does she really think that we're…

I heard the starting bell and took Maka's hand and pulled her behind a wall and hugged her close and pressed her against the wall. "Shhh…" I shushed her and smiled down at her embarrassed looking face. "Don't lose sight of me, okay?" I said calmly and she nodded. When someone shoots you, your gun and your sensors will be down for 5 seconds, then it'll come back on. But, I won't let the hit you. I promise." I paused then smirked "Girlfriend" I winked and turned around and shot at Z and Darien.

Z flipped me off then ran off and I smiled to myself. I turned back around and Maka was missing. Goddamnit, Maka!

I scanned the area and found Pandora hold her be the arm dragging her away and Maka freaking out shooting randomly around her, hitting Jade and Z in the process. I laughed and shot down Calloway and Darien. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around smiling, until I saw Jade.

"I saw you. and her. and you playing the piano. I saw what went down. And the media is going to LOVE it!" Jade cried then ran off. My eyes widened and I ran after her, shooting everyone around me, and shooting her down too, I started to lose her in the maze and I kept running until SLAM!

My head clunked against someone else's. I looked up and it was Maka. "Soul!" She jumped over on me and hugged me. After she got off me, we stood up and smiled at eachother. "It was so scary, Soul! Pandora said I had to be some kind of hardcore girl and to grow up tough or something and pushed me into the open area, and everyone started shooting me!" I laughed as she explained her little mini aneurism attack. In the middle of all of my hysteric laughter at her ridiculous way of explaining things, I blurted something out I was probably going to regret.

"Haha, this is why I'm in love with you-" I stopped laughing and she stared at me. I panicked a little. SHE KNOWS. JKLJSBCLKJBAEOJLKQNLQKNCKJ AAAAAAAAAAAAHGUUUUUUBHBS.

Crap.

I walked past her and scratched the back of my head, and ran into the maze. Maybe she'll forget about it.

After the game, we told Pandora and Lorelei we'll see them and the rest of their band at Battle Of the Bands and waved goodbye. We cleverly avoided Bloody Tears on the way out.

We walked silently to the nearest Pizza Palace and sat down at a table. The waitress came over and asked what we wanted.

"I'll have a Doctor Pepper and Fries and- " we said at the same time then looked at eachother skeptically.

"Cheese?"

"Meat lover."

"this is why you're awesome, Maka." She blushed and smiled then I looked up at the waitress "one medium Meat Lover's pizza." She smiled and nodded and walked away.

I rested my head on my curled up fist, propping myself up on my elbow.

"You know…what you said back there…did you mean it?" She said quietly. I decided to play dumb.

"What? That you're awesome? O-Of course." I'm beginning to stutter. Oh god why.

"No, that you…love me?" She whispered and looked into my crimson eyes.

"…Yeah. I meant it" I said, playing with a packet of sugar on the table, face turning redder by the second.

We sat in silence and waited for our pizza but I swear I saw her smile.


	14. A Date Ending In Fireworks

**SOUL POV**

The waitress set the pizza doing in front of us and gave us our 's. We both reached for the same slice and our hands touched, my hand retracted and I slowly reached for a different piece, my face getting red. Ok so….now she knows. She really knows.

I silently munched my pizza and avoided all eye contact. She hasn't done much. She just said 'Cool' after I told her.

WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THA- wait. Goddamn, does that mean every time I say "Cool" …people are like this? Nah…

God, Maka, JUST SAY SOMETHING.

I stood up abruptly and mumbled something about going to the bathroom and quickly walked away. I stepped into the single bathroom and locked the door and leaned against the door and slid to the floor. Soul, what are you doing to yourself?

Girls are so troublesome for you, yet you fall for them anyways. You never learn, do you, buddy?

I stood up and walked over to the sink and splashed water on my face then shook my head around and stared straight into the mirror, into my own eyes. Soul, you're the coolest guy ever. You're finally getting your groove back, the slick heartbreaker with a soft side. I straightened my tie and took a deep breath. I ran a hand through my hair coolly and pointed at myself in the mirror with my thumb pointing up and my pointer finger pointed at the mirror me.

"Hey, Maka" I said, smirking. Then I dropped my hand and frowned. What the hell am I doing?

…

I straightened out my vest and took a deep breath and shook out my hands, then shook out my hair to make it a little more crazy and messy.

I unlocked the door and stepped out and casually walked back to the table. I slid into my seat and smiled at Maka then looked down at my pizza and grabbed it and took a bite. Keep the swagger up, Soul….

"So, Maka…Do you like the pizza?" I said casually. Wow I sound lame.

"Yeah, you?" She asked sweetly. Crap, don't lose your cool to her sweet charm. No, Soul, No!

"Yeah. So….Uh…is this a date?" I asked casually with a bit of nervousness peaking through. I saw her face grow redder than mine and she started nervously tapping on the table with her painted black nails.

"I-I don't know…I've never been on an official date…" I blinked a couple times. Never been on a date?

"Well, in that case, I'll be your first date. This means, I'm paying, and I get to kiss you goodnight. Oh and, I'm gonna hold your hand, so be ready for some of" I waved my hands around "that" I said casually, and then took a sip of my . Ok, the coolness has returned. I saw Maka's face burn red.

"Wh-Why are we going to do Th-that?" She asked, stuttering her words.

Because I want to…

"Well, because I want to make your first official date perfect." I said smiling. If I had told her I wanted to, I might seem controlling, which I'm not. I'm actually kinda chill. She smiled at me and nodded. After we finished our lunch, I paid the waitress after arguing with Maka a little who insisted on paying for herself, but I declined. It's a date after all. I wanted to be the perfect gentlemen on our date. I opened the door for her and we started walking down the street.

I took her hand in mine and smiled at her. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked happily. I can't believe I'm going on a date with Maka Albarn. Are you proud of me Lilly? I'm finally moving on.

"Um…let's go down to the beach. I wanna see the boardwalk." I smiled and nodded at her request and we started walking down the sidewalk. Little did I know Jade had spotted us and took a picture of Maka and I.

We got to the boardwalk and the beach. "What do you wanna do first, walk on the beach or go on the boardwalk? I heard they have cool fireworks every Saturday, which happens to be today, by the way." I smiled at her.

"Uh…Boardwalk first. Then we can watch the fireworks on the beach." She smiled at me and looked up into my eye and I smiled back the biggest smile I could possibly smile, and Maka's face lit up.

"Y-You Smiled at me!" She said, face lighting up brighter. "You really smiled at me!" I laughed, making my smile a little bigger, making my cheeks hurt. I haven't smiled like this in so long.

"Soul, everyone says you haven't smiled like that since you were with Lilly! And now you're smiling like that with me!" She said, getting more excited. My smile got smaller for a second, remembering Lilly, but it re-widened thinking of Maka. It doesn't hurt so badly when Maka's around.

We both ended up laughing and practically falling all over each other, laughing for real reason at all. We got on the boardwalk and saw a bunch of carnival games when Maka saw a humongous teddy bear that was probably the size of half of her. I saw the way her face lit up and her facial expression was practically screaming "Awwww it's so cute! I want it!" So, being the cool guy I was, I let go of her hand and walked over to the stand.

The objective? Knock over three mini pyramids of three bottles with three shots to get the big bear for Maka. It's something a cool guy does for his date.

I aimed and threw the first ball, crashing into the first stack, knocking all three over. I smiled in triumph and held the next ball up and wheeled my arm back and threw the next ball at the next stack, knocking over them like feathers to a breeze. I held up Ball 3 and threw it like I had the others, knocking over two bottles one still teetering back and forth. Knock over! It finally toppled over like the rest and the concession stand man frowned and handed me the huge bear. I walked back over to Maka, who still seemed like she had lost me in the crowd. I poked her shoulder and she whirled around and her face illuminated with happiness as she gave the big white bear a hug. The brown of the bear's eyes looked slightly red in this extreme light, though.

"THANK YOU! I'm naming it Soul because of the eyes and the fur. And because it's named after the sweet guy who got it for me" She smiled cutely and I smiled back, biting my bottom lip. That was so cute.

"Well…You're welcome" I said smiling and scratching the back of my head nervously. I took her hand again, her other arm holding the teddy bear. We checked out almost all of the booths, but didn't play almost any of them. Except one, where I won an inflatable guitar for Maka and I.

It was getting dark and we walked down to the beach, walking along the water, getting our feet wet after taking off our shoes and me rolling up my pants. We never really let go of each others' hands for too long, which I loved. No fans came up to us and interrupted our date. It was going so well.

We sat down on the bench at the top of the beach, near the back and waited for the fireworks. Ok, Soul, now's the time to ask her. You can do it.

"So…Maka." I said slowly, dragging out my sentences as she looked up into my eyes. "I was wondering about…Well…" I kept drawing out my words slowly and carefully. She looked up at me and looked confused and expectant.

"Well…I was wondering how you" The last words were barely audible over the loud fireworks that had just started in the background. Oh no. These fireworks are ruining my chance.

"How you-"

"SOUL! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK LOUDER! YOU WANTED TO KNOW HOW I, WHAT?" she screamed over the loud BOOM of the fireworks. I sighed and spoke the words. She couldn't hear me.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID" I hadn't noticed the fireworks had temporarily stopped "I LOVE YOU. DO YOU LOVE ME, TOO?" I shouted. I looked around, embarrassed. It seemed like anybody around was too far away to hear. I looked down at my feet and shuffled my feet through the sand.

"Well…I…" She sputtered. She's clearly looking for a way to reject me, without losing the friendship. I pretty much forced her into this whole date thing. The hand holding and all. Who was I kidding, Lilly? I only got you out of luck. How am I supposed to get another gir-

"Yes."

Wait did I just hear a yes? I blinked a couple times, looking her in the eyes, trying to see any hint of a joke.

None. She was serious. SHE WAS SERIOUS. ;ajksbfvajbfv. OH. MY. GOD.

SHE'S SERIOUS. NKSJDBVLKJBASDVKJBSDKVJ. ERMERGERD. .

I suddenly, on impulse, leaned in when the fireworks started, everything exploding in the sky, and kissed her, holding her face in my hands.

I felt her begin to pull away in shock then practically jump on my lap and bring her fingers through my stark-white hair. I moved one hand to the small of her back and pull her closer. I never wanted this to end. But she pulled away all to soon and smoothed out her skirt and sat back down. I awkwardly checked my watch. 10:15pm? Jeez, that day went by fast.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday…" She said, trying to pull off what just happened.

"That's okay" I said pulling her back on my lap "if you tell me you love me, that'll be the best present I've ever gotten for my birthday." I said, resting my head on her shoulder cincidering she's on my lap, putting her neck in my face.

"I love you, Soul" I smiled at her gift.

"I love you, too, Maka" I whispered. I heard her yawn a little. "You wanna head home?" She nodded tiredly. I sighed and crouched down, gesturing for her to hop on my back so I could carry her home. She refused and I frowned. She looked so tired.

We kept on walking and finally got in sight of the Bus. The lights were on so people were still awake. Maka was stumbling around, looking exhausted. Even though it was adorable, watching her rub her eyes and purse her lips, I had to stop this. I picked her up bridal style and she lightly protested.

"No, Maka. You look like some kind of drunken kitten, stumbling around all cute like that. You're gonna get yourself hurt." I kissed her forehead and she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her as one of her arms held the big teddy bear and the other curled around my neck. I smiled at the nearly asleep girl in my arms. My god, she's mine.

I tapped on the door and Liz opened the door, looking like she was about to smack me.

"Soul Evans and Maka Albarn where have you-" She looked at us and her eyes softened and then she smirked. "oh…I knew it…" She stomped away "KID YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS!"

I sighed, of COURSE they'd be betting on me asking her out. I walked up the stairs and walked though the gang of people with a nearly asleep Maka, and the gang stared after us as we went into the bedroom. I laid her down on her bed and kissed her lightly goodnight, like I had promised. I climbed down and crawled into my own bed. I heard a moan from across the room. "Soullll" I heard Maka moan.

"Yes, Maka?" I replied sweetly, feeling like I was in heaven.

"Can I sleep with you?" I blinked a couple times and made a small noise telling her it was okay. I heard shifting and finally I looked over and saw her plop down next to me. I held her like I had previously done during the thunderstorm, except I hugged her tighter and smiled. If I could stay like this forever….I would.

I peeked an eye open and saw Liz peeking into the room and I gave her a quick glare then laid my head back down.

I heard the door close and liz announce "alright guys, I wouldn't go in there, Maka and Soul are sleeping together." My eyes shot open and I felt Maka tense up.

"You mean they're having sex?" I heard black*Star say dumbly. Me and Maka both sat up and looked at each other in panic.

"I guess so." I heard Liz laugh. Me and Maka gave each other a quick look.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Maka screamed. I followed by "LIZ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

We sprinted out of the room together, hoping to redeem ourselves.


	15. Calloways Paparazzi Problem and Practice

_**HEY GUYS. Omg, I'm loving the reviews. I'm fangirling everytime I get on. So I've fangirled over a hundred times. May as well be a girl. (which if you visited my profile, I'M NOT) But seriously. ALSO, in the last chapter (Chapter 14) I had Soul fangirl many times, and one time he said "ERMERGERD" and afterwards I got like three reviews about it and like five messages mentioning it. I was ridiculously laughing, probably more than I should've. .**_

_**ERMERGERD. = The word of the year. XD it'll come up again. **_

_**WELL, it's story time. OKIE DOKIE. Leggo. **_

_**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**_

_**P.S ; THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. THERE ARE SO MANY MORE. **_

_**:D**_

**SOUL POV**

I woke up feeling unnaturally happy and with a small weight on my chest. Seriously, what is on top of me? I opened my eye and saw Maka lying on top of me, hugging me around my waist and me hugging her on the top of her back. I sighed remember in the day before, I still cannot believe this. I've felt an attraction to her since the day we met. I thought her fiery attitude and snarky comments were such a turn-on and I'd always deny that. And the cute side of her is heart-melting.

She looked up to me with tired green eyes, that just screamed 'Adorable'

"Good Morning, Soul" She said happily, smiling as bright as the sun in my eyes. I blinked a couple times and yawned. She crawled out of bed groggily and grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. I smiled at her back as she left then I changed into my other bright neon green converse (not hightops), regular blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, feeling lazy and not feeling like dressing up so detailed. Maka walked out of the bathroom wearing bright red shorts, black suspenders hanging down to her knees and crossing in the back, plain black combat boots, a white tank top with a red sparkly heart in the middle and black lace gloves and her hair is loose and hanging around four inches past her shoulders.

I smiled at her and as she was about to walk past me, I grabbed her from behind, around the waist and buried my face in her shoulder and gave her neck a quick kiss. We parted, smiling and walked into the other room where Black*Star was snoring heavily on the couch, Tsubaki passed out on the floor next to the couch, her head leaning back onto Black*Star's stomach, Liz and Patty laying next to each other with their heads touching, crona curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly, and kid standing up next to the counter, making coffee.

"Morning, Soul, Maka." Kid said formally, standing, now facing us, looking his usual (A/N: the outfit he wears in the show, I'm too lazy to think of anything else.) and smiled.

"Hey, Kid." I said, yawning and stretching out my arms.

"Good Morning!" Maka happily chirped. I looked around at the sleeping group and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with them? What'd we miss?" I asked curiously. What did they do yesterday?

"Well, when we came back an hour later, you two were gone, so we figured you went out on another date-"I stopped him.

"Wait, ANOTHER date? We had our first date last night." I said questioningly. I mean seriously, what the hell?

"Yeah, and that other time you went to the carnival? Eh, whatever. But Patty and I broke up due to mutual lack of feelings toward each other, and figured out that we both like somebody else, and decided to break it off. We're still friends; it was a mutual break up. We decided we're better as friends. After a while, we got kinda bored and went for ice cream, we found Calloway from Bloody Tears there, and decided to let him chill with us because he was mad at Jade and Z and Darien because he said they did something with some video or a picture or something and, he's actually way nicer than the others. Then we came home and chilled until you came home, and then you came, went to bed, and we decided to watch a horror movie, leaving us here." He gestured over to the group.

I nodded, still processing everything. Calloway is a nice guy, I mean he saved Maka, so he's on my good side. But I wonder what video he was mad about that was released? I heard a couple knocks on the door.

"I'll get it" I said jogging slightly to the door. I heard Kid yelling behind me "NO SOUL DON'T-" I opened the door and found a mob of paparazzi at the door. I blinked at the many pictures and videos were being taken, and how many questions were being hurled at me.

"Soul Eater! Soul Eater! Are you and Maka Albarn 'Friends with Benefits'!"

"Soul! Soul! How long have you and Maka Albarn been secretly dating!"

"Soul Eater! What is your relationship with Maka Albarn!"

I Blinked at the ridiculous questions. Friends With Benefits? I got angry and was about to start yelling at them when Maka popped up behind me "Soul, honey, who is i-" She froze. Aw shit.

"MAKA! MAKA! Are you and Soul Eater having sex!"

"Maka Albarn! Maka Albarn! Are you and Soul Eater getting intimate!"

"Maka! What was going on in the practice room?"

"Soul! How long have you been able to play piano?"

"Both of you! Where did you go after you left the practice room area!"

I blinked again at all the flashing lights. What…!

BLOODY TEARS MUST'VE GOTTEN A VIDEO OF MAKA AND I IN THE PRACTICE ROOM!

Aw, Shit. THAT must've been the video Calloway was angry about! I grabbed Maka's hand and gave her a quick nod.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" I shouted, holding Maka's hand for support. "I'm only gonna say this once, and once ONLY. Maka Albarn and I are, in fact, dating. We are NOT having sex, I don't know WHY you believe this. We went to laser tag right after that because yesterday was my birthday and I wanted to do something fun. I asked her out LATER when it was darker outside and the fireworks were going off by the boardwalk, making it the best birthday I've ever had and probably will ever have. I have ALWAYS been able to play the piano ever since I was four. Hope that answers all of your questions. Thank you and have a nice day." I shut the door to the bus, and let out a breath of relief.

Maka and I glanced at each other awkwardly, then laughed.

Kid came around the corner and smiled.

"Coffee for the couple?"

**~LATER~**

"SOUUUUL!" Kid yelled. I sighed for the tenth time and listened to it again "STOP FUCKING UP THE WORDS!"

I started getting frustrated more so than before. "SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRY THE BEST I CAN, YOU MADE ME START LEARNING THIS TODAY HOW ON EARTH DO EXPECT MY TO MEMORIZE THIS ALREADY!" I retorted angrily. We both glared for a second until Liz popped up out of nowhere and placed a hand on both of our chests and pushed us away from each other, sighing.

"Boys, boys, calm down." Kid's expression softened and he smiled and nodded and walked back to his guitar and strapped it on and started quietly fiddling with some chords. "Soul, just focus on your rhythm, the words are tricky, but if you have to, mumble instead of giving up. You can do this."

I sighed and shot a longing look over to Maka who looked over at my sympathetically. I moved back to the microphone, bass still slung over my shoulder, hanging down at my hips. I shook out my hand and felt my fingers. My middle finger had begun to bleed but it wouldn't be practice without a little blood.

"Let's try this again. I got it this time, alright?" I said into the mic, getting everyone's attention. I did a small run-through of the words in my head. I got this. (BOLD=SOUL SINGING)

I began with the opening bass line, concentrating on the easy bass line. I heard the drums kick in, then the pause for the guitar as I placed my lips close to the Mic.

**Go!**

The instrumental beginning raged on then the words began to stream in.

**So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.**

Another break as I smirked into the mic.

**I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.**

I glanced down at my fingers, making sure I'm playing the song correctly.

**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.**

I winked at Maka and she blushed and smiled, probably giggling cutely but I couldn't hear it.

**Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.**

**Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!**

I smirked again, looking at Maka.

**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

The instruments kicked in again for the pause.

**Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and i really wanna make you mine.**

I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine.

**Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you dont need that money  
with a face like that, do ya.**

I stuttered a little on "C'mon and get your kicks" earning a quick glance from kid, tearing his gaze from something, then bringing his attention back to it when I got a grip again.

**Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her jet back stare.**

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!

I paused.

**I said, are you gonna be my girl?**

I winked at Maka and smiled. She smiled back brightly.

**Oh yea!**

Kid started his guitar solo, messing up slightly and starting a millisecond late, but I didn't look over at him.

**Oh yea.**

**C'mon!**

He finished his solo and I smirked over at him and started up my own part again, brushing my lips along the microphone.

**I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!**

**Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl? Yea!**

I finished off the song with a smirk and looked over at kid and nodded, smiling a little. He bobbed his head a little smiling, letting me know he accepts the performance.

I smirked at Maka and the girls "Your turn to practice."

Battle Of The Bands is coming. We'll be ready.

**YAY! Sorry I was gone for a while. Writer's block. **

**BY THE WAY! **

**I need two more girls for Pandora and Lorelei's band! **

**TWO MORE GIRL OC'S! **

**NAME: **

**DESCRIPTION (needs to be VERY detailed): **

**AGE: **

**PERSONALITY: **

**ADDITIONAL INFO: **

**PERSPECTIVE ON BLOODY TEARS, SOUL FIRE, and THE BLACK WIDOWS: **

**Thanks! **

**Rate and Review ;)**

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER! **


	16. Cap America and A Playboy Bunny? A Bet?

**HEY THERE. **

**I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND SHUT MYSELF OUT FROM THE WORLD. **

**Sorry. **

**But here's the next chapter.**

**I'm so sorry that it's short. i was rushed for time for an update. i thought of a way to make it interesting. you'll see. **

**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

_**MAKA POV**_

My turn, eh? Fine. I smirked and took the microphone from Soul, sticking my tongue out at him playfully, and strapping on my guitar. I watched the boys sit down, and Soul look at me with a smirk. Oh, I'll show him…

"Ready girls?" I said determined to put Soul in his place. Boyfriend or not, he's goin down.

"Totally" Liz replied. I saw the boys start whispering, BlackStar whispering to Soul, and soul smirking and starting to snicker. Hm…

"Let's do Miss Nothing." I said with an edgy tone "By the Pretty Reckless". Liz looked at me strange; knowing we only started the song a couple days ago. I smirked at Soul, who winked at me. Tch, I'll show him. We're gonna win. (BOLD = Maka singing)

The music started up and Soul leaned against his chair, interested in the turn we're taking in the music type we're doing.

**I'm miss autonomy, miss nowhere.  
I'm at the bottom of me.  
I'm Miss androgyny, miss don't care  
What I've done to me**

I saw BlackStars eyebrows shoot up and Crona's eyes widen. Kid and Soul still seem unimpressed.

**I am misused, I don't wanna do  
Be not your slave  
Misguided, I mind it, I'm missin the train.**

I desperately want to say I told you so to Soul. I remember so long ago, when we still hated eachother he said I was a "Hannah Montana wannabe" no way. I couldn't take that.

**And I don't know where I've been  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me**

**And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down**

So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything

I sighed to go with the song and smirked at Soul who looked mildly impressed. Bring it, on, sexy.

**I'm miss fortune miss so soon  
I'm like a bottle of pain  
Miss matter you had her  
now she's goin' away**

I'm misused, misconstrued  
I don't need to be saved  
Miss slighted, I mind it  
I'm stuck in the rain

I saw kid grow to fully impressed by our musical ability. I winked at Soul as if saying "if you get impressed, I won't hesitate to give you a kiss…" kind of look.

**And I don't know where I am  
And I don't know what I'm into  
And I don't know what I've done to me**

And as I watch you disappear into the ground  
My one mistake was that I never let you down  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On miss nothing, miss everything  
Miss everything

Soul started to make his eyebrows climb up his forehead

As well as he should.

**And as I watch you disappear into my head  
Well, there's a man who's telling me I might be dead  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
So I'll waste my time, and I'll burn my mind  
On Miss Nothing, Miss Everything!**

I smirked as we ended the song. Soul clapped followed by everyone else. I smiled at him, proud of myself. We're gonna beat Bloody Tears. I'll show Jade. I'll show Z. I walked over and kissed soul on the cheek, rewarding him for something he had no idea he had done. He smiled and brought an arm around my waist. We make the weirdest couple, considering we're still best friends on top of that.

After practice we all decided to go for pizza and everything was all good and smiley, until someone, well BlackStar, mentioned Battle of the Bands. It's a touchy subject for all of us, and we all know it. We don't really mention it. We all know how there can only be ONE winner. Soul Fire or The Black Widows. One WILL come out on top.

"Soul Fire has gotten so much better than last year, we have The BOTB in the bag!" BlackStar smirked, fist bumping Kid who smirked back. Then it was Liz who added the wood to the spark.

"Please, Star' you DO know that Maka's our wonder-girl and obviously took The Black Widows to the next level. We can totally win this." Liz said smiling at an over-eccentric Patty next to her. Soul and I both looked at each other. We knew what was about to happen.

"Well, Soul has most of the girl vote; Kid has a lot of it too, Along with me and BlackStar. We have the girl vote, and guys love our type of music. We do have a very, very good chance to-" Crona coward in fear of Liz's death stare "W-Win the w-whole thing…." Crona looked away. I never knew that out of all of us, Crona was going to be the one to ignite the flame.

"Liz, I believe that, there is a challenge." Patty smirked, more serious and menacing than normal. Well, there's the bonfire. Liz looked over and smirked also, and Soul's strong arm draped itself casually over my shoulders and I leaned into him, feeling completely comfortable in his warmth. "I believe so, Patty" Liz said in a tone I couldn't quite read.

"Whaddoya say, boys? A bet?" She leaned on the table, elbows pressed together and her hands open, her head rested on top of her hands. BlackStar smirked, loving the thrill and challenge of a new…well, challenge.

"Terms. Whoever wins Battle of the Bands, or gets a higher place on the score-board, wins. Whoever gets out first is the loser. Soul? Punishment for the girls? You're unnaturally cruel." BlackStar looked over to Soul. Soul glowered at the boy, obviously noticing the whole "Unnaturally Cruel" comment.

"Punishment, eh?" He glanced over at me then smirked "If the boys win, the girls have to dress up like Playboy bunnies and serve the boys for…hm…two days. Tsubaki will serve BlackStar, Kid will be served by Liz, Crona by Patty, and obviously" He looked straight into my eyes, he confidence and exhilarating aura over-powering me. "I get Maka to myself." He winked and looked back at everyone.

Gosh, my face was burning red, but I bet he noticed. Sadly.

"Maka? The boys punishment, please?" Liz inquired sweetly towards me. I thought for a second. Soul wants to sexually use this to his advantage? Fine. I'll take away his "Cool" pride. I thought of our name and came up with something. Black Widows? Black Widow….

"You'll dress like the Avengers and perform your next concert like that. Then at the end of your concert. You'll take off all your clothes and strip down to your boxers." I smirked. "Soul, you'll be Captain America. BlackStar can be The Hulk, Crona you can be Iron Man and Kid, you'll be Hawkeye." I glanced up at Soul. I desparately want to see him in a Captain America costume. Spandex? Totally.

Soul gave a look of shock that matched the rest of the table then they all smirked maliciously.

Liz stuck out her hand "Deal?" She jeered. She inched her hand towards BlackStar. BlackStar firmly took her hand and shook it.

"Deal. You're on, Black Widows." BlackStar challenged, smiling with anticipation.

"Bring it, Soul Fire." Liz shot back. Soul and I looked at each other. It's about to get real in the Battle of the Bands.


	17. All Bets Are Off, so Just Dance?

**Pandora POV**

I stepped back in the shared house, throwing my keys on the counter with a smile on my face. Gosh I can't wait to see cute little Maka again! I walked by LeiLei's room tapping Saxon's rhythm **(A/N: Hey, if you haven't watched Doctor Who, and you don't know what Saxon's rhythm is, I suggest you watch Doctor Who, starting at Season 1 of course, but it's four beats. Then a pause then another four beats. It's simple and all you Whovians fangirling right now, I LOVE YOU! kthnxbye)** on the door three times then smiled and kept walking.

Lorelei is a strange girl, but I met her first, and I think of her as a younger sister concidering she's the youngest at age 17. I walked past Anne's room. Anne Malmuay is strange one, though. We all have our strange quirks and back stories that none of us really care to share with the class, but Anne is just strange. She'll always act all cool and confident and like she doesn't give two shits about anything you're saying, but sometimes you'll see her opening up, and being sweet and playful. But she has her dark side.

Anne has dark, chestnut hair decorated in black and red highlights. She has very few piercings, only one on her lip and three in each ear. She has light green eyes, and her hair reaches about her elbows. Her hair is straight as a board, and she's pretty much average in build. She's not too tall, but not too short, coming in at 5'5". She weighs 114 lbs, and is skinny, though sturdily built. She's 19 years old, coming in as the second oldest. She doesn't like Soul Fire which is weird because I simply love them and The Black Widows.

I shrugged and kept walking down the hall when I passed Dakota's open door, revealing her sleeping self on her bed. Did I really get home that late? I turned 20 only a week and a half ago and I've already become absorbed with making sure the kids/band members are safe. I smiled at the sleeping Dakota Trinity Justice. She added the Justice part of her name herself, because it sounded cool. Her long black hair that usually went to the middle of her back was sprawled across the pillows, I saw the blonde streaks and purple bangs illuminate trough the darkness in contrast to her black hair. She was about the same height as the short little Patty Thompson from The Black Widows, except paler skin with a strange…not-pale tint to her skin tone. I pulled the covers up over her, running my eyes along her obvious scar that stuck out from the rest of her smooth skin, cutting from her elbow, around her forearm to her wrist on the opposite side. None of us know how she got it though. She's the third youngest coming in at 18 and a half.

I crept out of her room quietly as possible and walked past the last open bedroom door in the hall before my own. Athia Flame. She's a funny girl, she doesn't tolerate nonsense, yet she still has fun like a kid learning a new game. She's about 5'4", jet black hair that goes down to her shoulders and has side bangs that cover her right eye, crystal blue eyes, a little lighter colored skin than Souls, has a sweet smile and always wears something black and neon. I waved to her and she smiled, headphones plugged into her ears, reading a book on her bed. I kept walking and looked down at my watch. Is it 12:30am already?

I sighed happily and laid down on my bed. Maka is so cute! I'm so happy for her and Soul. I frowned, thinking how he should keep his hands off my little girl. I remember how we met up today in the park. We must've been out for a while.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I walked down the street to find the Soul Fire and Black Widows gang walking down the street. I glanced over at them laughing and I smiled. I quickly crossed the street and ran up to Soul and Maka. _

"_Hey guys!" I smiled, they returned my smile and looked over at their friends. _

"_You guys should know Pandora from Angels From Hell, correct?" Soul said simply, like it wasn't a big deal. _

"_We met her and Lorelei at laser tag" Maka smiled and added cheerfully. I greeted everyone and we started talking and suddenly a bet popped up in the conversation. I listened curiously. _

"_HAH your god decrees that Soul Fire is going to DOMINATE YOU so you can become our bunny slaves!" BlackStar cheered. Uh…what? _

"_Yeah, sure, and I'm going to climb a ladder to the moon." Liz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "You should be in your spandex soon enough, Avengers." She smirked. _

"_May I join this bet?" I asked politely. They all looked at each other than to Soul and Maka. _

"_Sure, but if you lose, your band has to dress up like characters from Super Mario brothers." Soul smirked then looked to Maka. _

"_Pandora, you'll be Mario, Lorelei should be Princess Peach, Athia will be Luigi, Anne will be Bowser, and Dakota will be…Daisy." Maka said smugly. I crossed my arms. _

"_Seems reasonable, so if we lose Battle of the Bands, or come in any place behind you guys, we have to dress up like that?" I thought for a moment. The girls are going to hate me. "Deal" I shook hands with BlackStar and Liz. I glanced over at Soul and Maka holding hands. I did a double take and looked back. _

"_Are you two dating?" I asked, slightly tilting my head. I saw both of them instantly turn red and nod, avoiding the look in my eye. I slowly walked up to Soul and poked his hard chest. _

"_Listen, Punk, you won't do a thing to harm Maka, you hear me? If you break her heart or touch her without permission, I will find you, and hurt you. got it, pretty boy?" I gave him a hard look in his half scared, half confused face. He nodded skeptically and I looked to Maka. _

"_I'm so happy for you sweetie!" I gave her a big hug and smile "If he breaks your heart, let mommy know, okay?" I looked at her with soft eyes. _

"_Mommy?" She asked me "since when are you my-" I put my finger on her mouth. _

"_Since just now. I'm taking care of you." I smiled and she just rolled her eyes. _

_**~END FLASHBACK~ **_

It was certainly interesting.

**~SOUL POV~**

Through the darkness I heard the soft snores and heavy breathing of the others, but Maka and I, still awake, kept talking and smiling at each other, sleeping in the same bed again.

"_Soul Fire should lose the Battle Of The Bands" _Maka said softly, smiling. I shook my head slightly, smiling back.

"_No, the Black Widows need to lose." _I replied quietly, keeping my voice low so I don't wake the others.

"_Why do you want us to lose so bad?" _She said, giggling slightly, I kissed her forehead and smirked.

"_I could ask the same question" _I said into her ear, I felt her shiver slightly at my breath on her neck.

"_I wanna see you in blue spandex, what else?" _Maka said breathily back. I blushed lightly and kissed her neck.

"_Well I wanna see you in a black leather leotard, pink bunny ears and a fluffy tail, and those nice long legs in lace" _I replied, whispering into her neck. She bit her bottom lip and I saw her face turn bright red in the moonlight.

"_It's on" _She said softly, snuggling into my chest closer. I held her tighter.

"_Two days from now. We'll be in the hotel rooms, getting ready for the Battle. I think Soul Fire is ready for anything." _I whispered, closing my eyes. I took in her scent of strawberries. My favorite, I smirked. I kissed her neck softly, and sucked lightly on the surface. This'll surely leave a mark. And ran my teeth along her skin, still sucking down on in. I could feel and hear her heartbeat speeding up.

"_S-Soul, what're y-you doing?" _She whispered, stuttering slightly, obviously nervous.

I ran my tongue along the surface in her mouth and pulled my mouth away, looking at the big mark I left behind, and I smirked. I hugged her closer and closed my eyes again.

"_Goodnight, Beautiful" _I whispered sweetly and innocently, drifting away into sleep. She snuggled up to me and I felt her relax and whisper back.

"_Goodnight" _

**~IN THE MORNING~ **

I yawned and stretched, I opened my eyes and found Maka MIA and had a slight panic attack and then decided she must've already got up. I crawled groggily out of bed, scratching my head, and grabbed clothes. I felt the bus shake and figured we must be mobile again.

I took a quick shower and quickly put on clothes. I put on my usual black converse (getting more beaten up by the day, grey skinny jeans, black studded belt, a black studded wrist band, and a red polo shirt with all the buttons undone. My hair still flat-ish and dripping, I walked into the living room to find the weirdest thing I've ever woken up to. I raised an eyebrow at the weird bunch and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate and sat down and watched them play Just Dance 3. Four were dancing holding Wii consoles. They were dancing to "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" looking positively ridiculous. Patty was getting all Perfect's, BlackStar was doing his own improvised dance moves, Liz was checking her nails and moving one arm around getting mostly just Good with the occasional Perfect, and Crona was stumbling through the dance moves.

In short, Patty won, Liz was second, Crona third, and BlackStar in fourth. I rolled my eyes, I looked over to Maka who was blushing and staring at me. I looked at her curiously and she put her hand on her neck and her face turned red. I don't remember, did I do something weird today? I looked down at myself and quickly scanned myself. Are my pants too tight; did I leave the fly down; did I spill hot chocolate on myself? What?

She drew her hand from her neck and looked anywhere but at me as my eyes trailed down to her neck. A big bruise-like mark on her neck. Oh yeah. I smirked. I left that there. I saw her glance at me and she saw my smirk and tugged on the bottom hem of her shirt. She wore simple clothes that seemed way more non-simple to me than hopefully everyone else. She had on a black spaghetti strap tank top that, in my opinion, showed a little much for having other guys around, and jean shorts way too short for my jeans to remain comfortable, and lace gloves. Her hands were rubbing her thighs as a sigh of discomfort but to me it was a little much.

I put my hand over my face just in time to figure out my nose had begun to bleed. Perfect.

She better not dance. Not in those clothes.

"Me next!" She cheered happily. SHIT! Really? And did it have to be to the song Boom?

~bleh bleh bleh~

**Heya! If you don't know the two dances for "I don't feel like dancing" or "Boom" you should seriously look them up on YouTube to better understand whats happening here. **

**Thank! I love the reviews I've been getting! NOW! (drumroll please) **

**FOR THE PEOPLE WHO'S OC'S ARE BEING USED! **

_**xEtherealBeauty **_**for PANDORA and LORELEI**

_**XxooNeko-ChanooxX **_** for JADE DIAMOND**

_**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX **_**for CALLOWAY (Hale) BLACKBURN and DAKOTA (Trinity) JUSTICE**

_**ZingFox **_**for Z **

_**AutumnSoulEater **_**for DARIEN JAMAL**

_**88SymmetryFOREVER88 **_**for ATHIA FLAME**

_**HiddenTooNoReturn **_**for ANNE MALMUAY **

**To those who's OC's I did not pick, I'm very sorry, I hope you understand. **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY and **

**RATE AND REVIEW! **


	18. Hotels and Home

_**SOUL POV**_

Let's just say, every song Maka was dancing to, I got a major nosebleed. The girls made the guys do "Hit Me Baby One More Time", "I Was Made For Loving You", and "Dynamite" together as a band. Me and BlackStar even did "Beautiful Liar" together (I was the one in the shorter skirt). Maka and I had to do "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" her face was red the whole time. Very adorable.

We were still having fun when the bus stopped. We're here. The hotel we're staying at during The Battle. We all loaded our things into the rooms. The rooms were paired off like this; Me and BlackStar, Kid and Crona, Maka and Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

After everyone was settled, we walked down to the Lounge, where the other bands were meeting up. The Director of the Battle came and talked to us saying each band will be provided a practice room which will also serve as a dressing room during the battle. He also handed out a sheet of paper that said the first battle and the lineup. I went as a representative for Soul Fire and looked down the list.

_THE BLACK WIDOWS_ vs. _BLACK HOLE. _

_WONDOROUS NIGHTMARE vs. ANGELS FROM HELL _

_BLOODY TEARS vs. FLAME AND BLAZE _

_SHINE vs. SHERLOCK'S MYSTERY _

_SOUL FIRE vs. THE ART_

_DEATH BY WORDS vs. SUICIDAL_

I sighed and took a picture of the list with my phone. I walked back to the boys and decided to talk strategy.

After meeting up with the girls we walked down to Soul Fire's practice room.

"Black Widows will go through first round no problem, so will Bloody Tears." I said bluntly "Shine will lose, we'll win, and Angels from hell are gonna make it through. Suicidal and Death By Words is harder to tell, though."

They all stared. I sighed, knowing full well I'll have to explain.

"WELL. Black Hole is amateur, and I've heard their music, they MAY be new and popular, but not that popular. They're gonna get cocky. They can't use pronunciation correctly anyway. Never been a fan, they don't know music for shit. Next, Flame and Blaze are very talented for just two people. But, again, they are just two people with a sit-in drummer for every concert, Bloody Tears is also popular and I KNOW Z can somewhat sing. Shine is too….pop/rock/alternative for this group of bands. All of us are rock/alternative. " I took a deep breath, and continued.

"not tryin to be cocky, but compared to us, The Art sucks. They're all creepy lookin, skinny dudes, who stick to weird surfer alternative and stay to the chill, easy songs. Suicidal and Death By Words is harder. Suicidal is more Punk Rock Alternative, and Death By Words lack more of the Alternative Punk scene. BUT their guitarist is badass as fucking HELL. So I dunno."

After some silence I looked around at them.

"When's the battle begin?" Maka asked, glancing at everyone else.

"Tomorrow night." I said, eyeing them gently. They all looked at eachother, I thought I saw Maka mouth the word "Sorry" when I noticed BlackStar charging at me with his fist. Then it went black.

**~LATER~**

I woke up feeling like I had just slept for days. I stretched to figure out I didn't stretch so easily for some reason. I looked down . Suit. Tie. I sat up instantly, finding myself in a limo with the gang and Kid driving.

"Uh…" I looked around and found everyone was dressed formally. "I looked out the window to find it was still light outside. Where the….

"Where the hell am I?" We pulled into a long driveway. I looked over to a mirror to find I had no bruise from the hit I took from Star'. That's good. The car stopped and Liz motioned for me to open the door. I groggily shifted to the other side of the car and yawned, closing my eyes and stretching as I stepped out. When I opened my eyes, a crowd of elegantly dressed people were staring at me like I had returned from the dead. I looked up and found myself home.

Home?

I suddenly saw a fast moving, bobbing head of white hair move through the crowd excitedly and found myself face to face with Wesley George Evans. A smile broke out onto my face as I quickly hugged him. He looked somewhat the same, just a little older. His hair was flat and white, unlike my spiky hair, and his eyes were red just the same, yet had brown specks in them, leaving them only tinted red. He had four inches on me, though.

"Soul Evans. Welcome home." He said with a familiar smile, minus the sharp teeth. He never had teeth like me. My friends stepped out of the car in order. BlackStar was wearing a black tux with a dark blue undershirt. Kid was in his normal Black suit with white stripes, a white undershirt and a skull on his chest where a tie should be (the outfit from the anime). Crona was in sleek black tux with grey pinstripes and a black undershirt and no tie. I was in my off-white pinstriped suit with the red undershirt and black tie (the black room suit).

Tsubaki wore a plain dress with the upper part of the thick strapped dress in white, and then a pink ribbon across right under her breasts, and under the ribbon was a flowing black silk down to her knees and simple black heels. Liz had on a brownish goldish dress with an open back that went down to her knees and was long sleeved and tight around her form, all of her hair pinned to one side with a large designed clip plus, gold high heeled shoes. Patty had on a baby blue dress that hugged up to her waist and hung loose, covering her down to her knees, but longer in the back down to mid shin with silver sequins put closely on the top, then very sparse near the bottom, with white roman style sandals. Maka, looking breath-taking as always, had on a spaghetti strap dark, forest-green dress, tight around the chest and then the rest was layered, and the layers were all cut un-even, hanging long and short in different areas, and simple bright green flats with a dark green ribbon on the toe, her hair was loose with a dark green headband.

When did any of us even change?

"Wes, this is Soul Fire and-" He cut me short.

"Oh, I know who they are. I'm a huge fan of both of your bands." He happily shook hands with everyone.

I nervously glanced around until I heard choking and a glass break. I whipped my head around to see a man choking on his wine, and a woman had obviously dropped her glass and frozen on the spot. Oh dear parents. How I haven't missed you.

My father's old red eyes said it all. His black hair was graying on the sides, his hair slicked back. His slightly pointed teeth (not as pointy as mine), showed slightly while coughing out the rest of his wine. My dear old abusive mother's brown eyes dimmed when she finally reacted to my return, hair long, silky, young looking hair reached the small of her back near her hips, but not quite there. My father had a plain black suit and grey undershirt with a black tie and mother had on a one sleeved red dress that hugged her dainty slim figure.

My expression hardened and I scowled at them and turned back to my brother laughing with my friends, who had secretly all noticed who I was looking at. My parents scowled in return, but i brushed them off.

"Happy Birthday, Wes." I smiled at my older brother and he said thank you and that he'd be right back.

I slowly turned to my friends with a murderous look in my eyes yet a large closed-mouth grin. They all took a small step back.

"Alright. Who's idea was it. Who came up with the genius idea of letting me within a mile from my dear old mom and dad?" I crossed my arms and they all glanced at each other.

"We all thought of it." Maka squeaked. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"ok." I said finally. "we'll stay for a while. But not too long. AND, Maka and BlackStar trade hotel rooms for the night. I want to sleep with Maka." I blushed "not like that. I m-mean just to be with her not…." I blushed more "that…."

BlackStar shrugged and nodded, Maka blushed and nodded.

"Alright. And remember. Practice tomorrow." I narrowed my eyes at them "got it?"

They all nodded. I smiled at them.

"Thanks…" They all looked at me weird and I laughed "I would've never came here on my own. So…thanks."

I smiled at them wider. " I have something I really have to do. So go have fun. Mingle. Someone's bound to recognize you." I turned on my heel and stuck my hands in my pockets and strided over to where my problems take root.


	19. I Love You, Heartless

"Mom, Dad. How nice it is to see you." I smirked slightly as I walked up to them "I've learned to play piano good and dumb and cheery like you wanted."

"Soul, I doubt that. Why are you here? You were disowned. I thought you'd be too scared to show your face here." My father sneered. "I'm embarrassed to even have you near me, let alone as a son. I was honestly disappointed when you didn't turn out as well as Wesley did."

My mom still looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Jack, I think we both know that you and Lillian don't like me. But, I promise you, I learned a couple things on the road. I want to give you a song from the heart. I'll even have someone sing it to you. But trust me, I thought of you. Give me a chance to redeem myself?" I grinned fakely.

I'd like to put them in their place.

"No, you're gonna sing it yourself. " Mother said sternly. Oh great. Break out the hockey gear. Need some protection. I just shrugged.

"Ok." I smiled "In an hour. I'll do it publicly. Just so if I embarrass myself, I'll do it so I'm completely shamed." So will you.

They looked at me with a look of disappointment and…something else? Fear? I glared at their backs as they walked away, and I turned on my heels and went to find Maka. I need Maka right now.

I found everyone but Maka and BlackStar. I sighed and looked around. I need BlackStar and Maka right now.

I hurriedly paced through the crowd until I found BlackStar and Wes talking on the staircase. Gotcha.

I walked up the stairs and tuned into their conversation.

"…And then, he scared off the piano tutor!" Wes laughed, obviously tell about the time I scared off my tenth piano tutor on the first day. I wore sunglasses and a beanie and also kept my mouth shut to avoid scaring him off. He got annoying and I stripped off my disguise and snarled at him, showing my teeth.

That showed him I didn't want to be re-taught the scales again. I sighed and leaned against the railing on the staircase.

"Wes, I need BlackStar for a second. And, have you seen Maka?" I asked quickly. He smiled.

"She's in your room. She wanted to see it." He said simply, chuckling slightly. I groaned and trudged further up the stairs. Wes must've made Mom keep it. Dad wouldn't care, like always.

I walked down the white hall with black marble floors, remembering every detail and every hiding place I went before I was tired of hiding and just ran off. The last door on the right, the one door painted black with a red handle. I had spray painted it after a fight with Dad, as some kind of sign of rebellion or something. I turned the wobbly doorknob, worn down from so many slams of the poor beaten down door.

My room had been left the same. Same California King Bed, red fluffy comforter, black pillows, and dark red silk sheets with a black canopy hanging from the ceiling, some rips in the tool from long ago. Same grand piano in the corner, and I'm guessing the same sheet music in the compartment within the piano bench. The wall was painted dark blue and the carpet was red and fluffy. Thick books still lined the bookcase from when I was a heavy reader and had an over-developed mind and read Moby Dick at age 6 and a half. Needless to say, I gave up the reading. The instrument shelf was lined with a flute, a saxophone, a trumpet, a piccolo, a pair of drumsticks (the drums in the music room), a violin, a viola, a clarinet, and a french horn, being the last instrument I learned before I ran off.

On the wall there were assorted guitars mounted. I had mostly Carvin guitars and had no specific favorite Bass type but I had most of them. A double bass was leaned on the bookcase, the bow on top of the shelf. The closet was no doubt filled with old dress shirts and suits. Maybe a couple pairs of jeans and plain t-shirts, but I was usually supposed to wear more dressy things. My drawers no doubt still had my silk pajamas and wool ones for winter. I sighed and looked over at Maka, the beautiful Maka sitting on my bed, looking at the old picture of me and Wes as kids by my bedside.

"Hey, Beautiful. What're doing in here?" I said sitting behind her, feeling the comfy bed sink under my weight as I reached and wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. I felt her slightly tense then relax.

"Lookin' around a little bit, I wanted to see your room. Nice book self" She smiled and set the frame down on my bedside table, near the red lamp. She turned around and I let go of her. "Are you mad I brought you here?"

I sighed and shook my head, looking around again "nah, I'm happy. I'm finally gonna put my parents in their place. But you'll see that in about" I checked my watch "Forty-five minutes. But" I shrugged "they deserve something worse. I'm just the bigger person in this. I'm ending this. I hate how they think they won. That they scared me, scarred me, ruined my life." I took a deep breath "it'll be over. They'll know what I'm capable of." I smirked.

Maka blushed and bit her lip. "Y'know, Soul. You l-look" she squeezed her eyes shut and blushed deeper "R-Really good when you smirk like that…" She covered her face with her hands. I smirked wider and pulled her hands from her face. I leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips, my hand on her neck gently, feeling the warmth emitting from her.

She, out of nowhere, forced her head forward whilst kissing me, causing my head to go back and we went until I was lying down with her on top of me. She and I both opened our mouths slightly, and my hands traveled down to her waist, holding her, and she brought her hands to rest one hand on my chest and the other on my shoulder. She lightly licked my bottom lip nervously as if asking for entrance. I obviously would let her in, and our tongues battled for dominance, I, of course, won and explored her mouth with my tongue, and heard her moan slightly.

We both pulled away and rested our foreheads together, both of us closing our eyes still. She rested her head on my chest. I took a deep breath and smiled. That took away all of my frustrations in the world. I'm not sure what possessed me to say it. I'm almost positive I meant it, although I was extremely nervous, I'm not sure what made me say it when I was so afraid of the response. I just said it. I said;

"Maka, I-I love you." I choked a little and kissed her forehead. I looked at my watch quickly. Before she had time to respond, I quickly moved her over gently on my bed and I got up "Sorry, I gotta talk to the guys really quick. My parents await a special performance." I gave her blank, shocked face a quick peck on the lips and speed walked to the door and hurriedly closed the door. I told Maka I loved her.

I shook my head. No, I need to see the guys. Thinking later.

I rounded up the Soul Fire gang and huddled them together. I told them to go to the music room and bring down necessary items for a show. I told them the song, and smirked back at them while they smiled evilly. Kid went to distract my parents and BlackStar started on moving the stuff into the ballroom with Crona. I went to find Maka. When I nervously climbed the stairs to my old room, I thought deeply.

Should I really have told her that? I've definitely moved on and all, but it's still hurts a little to think I lost a really good friend. Should I have done that? What if she likes me, but not THAT much, right? What'll that do to me? Can I really take that after everything that happened? What if she tells me she's unsure of her feelings? I felt the pit of my stomach fill with butterflies and nerves and started to feel like throwing up. I reluctantly opened the door to my room to find Maka still there, but she looked like she was sleeping on my bed.

I smiled a little and quietly walked over to her. I lay down next to her and turned myself to face her. She suddenly opened her eyes and jumped on me, hugging my tight enough that it was hard to breath.

"Maka….You're….Killing….M-Me…." I gasped "Can't….Breathe" she loosened her grip and I sighed and took deep breaths. She snuggled up to my chest.

"I love you, too, Soul. So much." She said, sounding so happy it nearly suffocated me. Literally.

I smiled so big it looked like I had just won the lottery and cured cancer and saved the world from the apocalypse and everything else awesome in the world, and experienced it all in the same minute.

She looked up at my smile and lit up like Christmas. "Y-You're giving me the smile! The smile! I brought back your smile!" I laughed and she giggled slightly and buried her face in my chest.

"God, I love you." I said sounding completely relieved

"God, I love you, too" She replied. I glanced at my watch, purely out of habit, then did a double take.

5 minutes.

I grabbed Maka's hand and pulled her up and out of the room.

"Oi, time does fly when you're in love." I ran down the stairs about three steps when I grabbed Maka by the waist and sat up on the railing with her on my lap and slid quickly downward, shocking a couple stuffy rich people that I don't know, and took her hand again and ran to the Ballroom where I saw my parents at the back of the room, talking to Kid angrily about something. Oh, geez.

I walked quickly over there leaving Maka with Tsubaki near the entrance.

"Soul and the rest of your petty group are just making horrid noise with beautiful instruments and yelling degrading phrases to a crowd of easily influenced, hormonal teens. It's as if you're starting some kind of rebellion against humanity." My mother jeered at Kid as he glared at her.

"Our music is supposed to let the listeners have a good time and live life on the fun train, not bore them to sleep while they read a non-fiction book about the history of the desk pen, ." Kid shot back.

"You watch your mou-" I cut off my mother to avoid more of a fight.

"Mother, I'm ready to perform." I smiled fakely "I hope you'll be pleased, I changed the lyrics around to better suit your…" I thought of a good word "interesting…personalities."

I dragged kid away from my mother and father quickly and yanked him up on stage with BlackStar and Crona backstage, waiting to make their surprise appearance. I grabbed the acoustic guitar, and stepped center stage where the microphone was and the stage lights burned through my soul making me more nervous.

"Ehem, may I have everyone's attention?" I looked around the huge room to find it fell silent with the guests paying close attention to me, ready to judge my every move. I saw Maka and Liz whip out their iphones to take a video "This is a song I did not write, BUT I changed the lyrics to fit the people it's dedicated to, Mr. and Mrs. Evans." I smiled while the crowd let out a reluctant round of applause.

"Here's to you, Jack, Lillian." I smirked and stripped off my jacket to my suit and began the intro. (BOLD=SOUL SINGING) (A/N: This version of the song is Kris Allen's, the studio version. Lookitup. Now.)

**In the night  
I hear 'em talk  
Coldest story ever told  
Some where far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a man and woman so heartless**

**How could they be so heartless  
Oh  
How could you be so heartless**

I took off the guitar and handed it to kid who walked out on my right, he started playing and crona came out with my bass strapped on, and BlackStar rolled out the mini stage on wheels with his drums on it, he took his place while I continued.

**How could you be so  
Cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me you know**

The music began to pick up and I saw the shocked look on my parents face and Maka and Liz laughing about how they got it all on tape.

**I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me  
And yo you did some things to the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend**

I shrugged

**Well I got homies**

I smirked and opened my arms wide, gesturing to the guys.

**But in the end it's still so lonely**

**In the night  
I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a man and woman so heartless  
How could they be so heartless  
Oh  
How could you be so heartless**

I shook my head and stared into their furious glare.

**How could be so Dr. Evil  
You're bringin' out a side of me that I dont know  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
I'm glad you never touched the phone  
What're you so mad at me fo'  
I just play my music the way it should go**

**I won't stop I won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they didn't see what you might've saw in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than **

I took a deep breath ready for the powerful note.

**Me!**

I saw the shocked look on their face and the impressed look on everyone else, a couple started clapping.

**'Cause in the night  
I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a man and woman so heartless  
How could they be so heartless  
Oh  
How could you be so heartless**

**I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night**

**Into the night **

**In the night  
I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along the road he lost his soul  
To a man and woman so heartless  
Oh  
How could they be so heartless  
Oh  
How could you be so heartless  
Oh**

**in the night  
I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road  
He lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless**

**how could you be so heartless? **

**How could you be so heartless? **

**How could you be so heartless? **

**How could you be so heartless? **

**So heartless. **

**How could you be so…**

The song faded out and the notes rang out around the huge room. Half the crowd clapped, the other half gave a standing ovation. My parents stood.

Wes came up on stage and gave me a hug and telling us how we did so good, and my parents stood.

They looked so lost, yet angry at the same time, but there was one glint in their cold, cold eyes, that showed regret.


	20. THE BATTLE BEGINS!

_**Ermahgerd guys. I didn't mean to be gone so long….my internet was out and my computer was down FOR A WEEK. **_

_**I HAD THIS CHAPTER A PARAGRAPH FROM DONE FOR A WEEK. I did the last paragraph after the song today. Urgh. Don't kill me. **_

_**Lurv you guys! **_

_**ERMAHGERD. READ THE STORY. **_

_**BTW. Possible upcoming SLIGHT LEMON. Arf. Bite me. **_

_**Enjoy. **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW BECAUSE I ENJOY YOUR REVEIWS DEARLY. **_

_**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx **_

My parents didn't talk to me at all until we were about to leave. I was saying goodbye to my brother while everyone was going into the limo to get back to the hotel when they came up to me.

"S-Soul." My dad's voice broke then became hard again "We hope you'll visit us again sometime" My mother nodded silently and I just looked at them and turned my back on them.

"You had your chance" I said simply before stepping into the limo and closing the door. I waved slightly through the dark window and turned to face the gang.

"Now you people." I said, pursing my lips "remember our deal?" They all looked to Maka, who was seated next to me, blushing nervously. I put an arm around her and pointed at them. "We have practice tomorrow morning before the battle. We don't know what they'll throw at us. Learn all the songs in your iPods. Anything is great. Oh and just in case…try to play other instruments." I slouched in my seat, suddenly really tired.

They all smiled and nodded.

"Good luck" I yawned and relaxed a little. Maka smiled up at me sweetly and I smiled a little back. "So…"

I looked at everyone "Who liked the party?" I stated and all hell broke loose.

"Your freaking parents said we weren't paying actual music! And then they insulted my hair! AND my guitar skills!" Kid whined.

"A bunch of snobby people kept insulting my clothes!" Liz complained.

"There were NO CUPCAKES!" Patty shrieked.

"Your brother didn't let my hang on the chandelier!" BlackStar blurted.

"I lost everyone in the crowd!" Tsubaki said sadly earning a small look of guilt from BlackStar that she didn't notice.

"I didn't get to really see you…" Maka whimpered next to me and looked down apologetically.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." I checked my watch "Any fun stories? We got time." I laughed a bit.

"I saw you and Maka..." BlackStar blurted and we all looked over to him curiously except me and Maka who blushed and glanced at each other. "They said they loved each other and they were making out"

I felt my face turn as red as my eyes and stiffened up. U-uh….

I sunk lower in my seat and Maka stayed frozen as everyone was starring.

"I-I saw a woman stuffing shrimp in her purse…" Maka said quietly. We all stayed quiet then started laughing hysterically. It wasn't that funny at all but we just kept on laughing. I kept hearing funny stories all the way to the hallway where we split into our separate rooms. I noticed BlackStar and Maka both got their stuff and switched rooms. Maka was already in her pajamas, looking completely adorable and tired. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my own pajamas and found Maka's stuff on one bed were she also moved my luggage and she was laying on top of the bed clicking through channels on the TV until she got to Dear John and started watching. I smiled and sighed, knowing I'd have to watch with her. I lied down next to her propping myself up against the head board like her, sitting up. She sighed and made a noise of disgust and instantly switched channels until she got to Transformers and put the remote on the bedside table.

"You are the coolest girlfriend ever." I sighed, smiling happily. She reached over and took my hand and leaned on me, putting her head on my shoulder.

After a while, she fell asleep halfway through the movie and I positioned her under the covers and her head resting on the pillows and I turned off the movie. She was better than any movie. I curled up next to her and closed my eyes, hugging her into my chest.

**~IN THE MORNING~ **

"SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOUL SOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL." I sat up annoyed to find BlackStar hovering over me on all fours, Maka gone. My eyes widened and I moved backwards, my back pressing against the headboard.

"Geez, BlackStar, why are you in my bed?" I said, looking at him weird.

"GET. UP. It's time for band practice! THE BATTLE STARTS IN FOUR HOURS!"

My mind finally clicked onto the detail that it was 2:00 in the afternoon. I pushed BlackStar harshly off the bed and shot out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After my shower I got dressed and ran out into the hallway to get my phone and my iPod.

BlackStar made a face and pointed downward. I looked down and sighed. Pants. I need pants.

I ran and got some grey skinny Jeans and matched it with some black suspenders hanging down to almost my knees, a black long sleeve v-neck with rolled up sleeves to a little above my elbows, a black wristband with a white skull on it, and my regular black high-tops. BlackStar wore tan shorts that went mid-shin, and a black loose-fit tank top, a tooth necklace with a leather strap, and Jordan sneakers.

We both sprinted down to our practice room and practiced for the show, but only for two hours to rest up a bit, the other two hours consisted of boring strategy and tips for each other. Kid changed into a tight grey t-shirt and white skinny jeans and a pair of red converse. Crona put on a lighter grey. Loosely fit t-shirt and black skinny jeans with white converse with black laces. I heard people filling up the auditorium from here. There was a knock on the door fifteen minutes after the girls dropped in to say good luck.

Tsubaki had on a white blazer, a neon green tank top, and white jean shorts with black vans. Liz had on a black fishnet long sleeve and a black tank top underneath and regular blue jeans and pink vans. Patty had on a blue t-shirt with a black longsleeve underneath, rolled up halfway up her forearms, with a gold heart necklace that hung down to her belly button and blue jean shorts with black high-tops that went up to her knees. Maka had on a purple and black striped long sleeve with a vest that went only halfway down her torso, a black short skirt, and black combat boots with a purple dangly bracelet.

I kissed Maka good luck and hugged the rest of the girls, wishing them all good luck. As we walked into the backstage area when the sage manager called us over we heard "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" By Fall Out Boy playing while everyone waited for the show to begin. I heard the crowd chanting "Battle" over and over. I peeked out and saw the other stage across the auditorium and the announcer circle in the middle. I took a deep breath.

"HOW IS EVERYONE TONIGHT?" it's starting. I heard the announcer start the show and introduce The Black Widows and pointed to the other stage. I saw Maka saunter onstage and I heard a couple guys start cheering and growled. The others stepped onstage also gaining their own applause, but my eyes were locked on Maka. The announcer had Black Hole step onstage from our side and they had an all girl band too, except for the guy drummer.

I sighed. Good Luck, Maka.

**~MAKA POV~ **

I looked around the audience and took a deep breath and smiled confidently. I glared at the singer on the other side of the room, staring her down.

"THE SONG IS;" Patty gave a drum roll and the audience laughed along with the announcer "IGNORANCE BY PARAMORE! Do both bands know the song?" we nodded, smiling. We knew Paramore VERY well . The other band nodded as well. They flipped the coin and I called heads. We won so we could start the song. I smirked. (**BOLD**=Maka, _UNDERLINE&ITALICS_= Black Hole's singer)

The girls started the song and my head nodded to the beat and I pursed my lips.

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle  
A mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore  
Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well sentence me to another life**

The announcer signaled to Black Hole and their band continued the song.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good_

We were signaled again and I smiled, happy we got the good part for my voice.

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

**Ignorance is your new best friend**

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

She stole my line! I glared at her while she continued the song.

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it  
The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well now I can fend for myself_

I angrily slammed on my guitar, the competition made me play harder and better. She smirked at me and I just about growled. I don't like her.

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
Cause you know we're not the same (no)  
We're not the same (no)  
Oh we're not the same  
Yeah we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)  
It's good (hey)  
It's good**

I saw the announcer point over, knowing it was her time again.

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

**Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend**

I took the guitar solo and smirked at her while doing it with ease.

**Well you treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
You treat me just like another stranger  
Well it's nice to meet you sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out**

The crowd cheered when it was over I just flashed a smile while giving blondie over there the death glare.

"Wow guys! Wasn't that amazing?!" the crowd cheered as the announcer kept talking.

"let me hear it for BLACK HOLE!" the crowd gave a huge round of applause to them, jumping up and down, cheering, and blondie smirked and put a hand on her hip. I began to get nervous then I saw Soul on the side of our stage giving me a huge thumbs-up and smiling. I instantly felt way better and relaxed.

"Woah! Woah settle down! Now lets hear it for THE BLACK WIDOWS!" the crowd erupted into screaming and cheering and applause.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER! AND THE WINNER IS…" The announcer looked over to patty who smiled and did another drum roll "THE BLACK WIDOWS!"

I saw blondie's smile fade and she huffed offstage, the rest of black hole clapped for us and smiled, then politely left the stage. Soul had ran onstage and given me a huge hug and a peck on the cheek. I blushed and heard a couple girls go "aww". He picked me up and spun me around, whispered into my ear that he had to go and said congrats then started walking offstage, giving everyone a quick wave before running off.

That boy and his image. I smiled and bowed with the girls and we walked offstage. As soon as we stepped off we all squealed a little in delight and jumped up and down and hugged each other. That was perfect. I saw Pandora run up to me and tackle me to the ground.

"MAKA! I'M SO PROUD OF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Pandora screamed. I sighed and smiled, hugging her back.

"NEXT UP IS WONDROUS NIGHTMARE VERSUS LAST YEAR'S WINNER; ANGELS FROM HELL!" I heard the announcer scream.

"That's our cue Maka, Darling! See you soon!" Pandora squealed and hopped up and joined Lorelei, Dakota, Anne, and Athia.

I could only wonder how they're going to do against the all boys band; Wondrous Nightmare.


	21. The Fall Of The Angels And The Tears

I watched Pandora step onstage and hear the crowd erupt. She walked on so confidently and smiling at her fans. Same with the rest of the band with the exception of shy Lorelei. They got to start the song and they started strong, but when we all least expected it, Pandora's voice broke and her voice gave away.

I stood there, shocked out of my wits, as she tried to sing but her voice just wouldn't have it. She sounded raspy and hoarse. The announcer stopped the show as she kept coughing and trying. They were taken out of the battle, allowing Wondrous Nightmare to the next round without them playing at all.

Before Pandora was escorted off the stage she choked out "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." And walked off the stage looking like she'd just lost a friend. When she stepped offstage and grabbed her arm and she just looked back at my with sad eyes. There wasn't a need for words. I pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as if saying "it'll all be okay"

I looked back to the stage at the worried look on the rest of the girls faces. I whispered into Lorelei's ear before she went along with the rest of them and asked her to look after Pandora. I went to find Soul shortly after.

I walked down the hall that wrapped around a door to outside I had to go out to get to the door to Soul's side. I slowly opened the door to the stage and crept to the hallways with the dressing rooms. I quickly found the one with "SOUL EATER" on the sign and opened to door to find him shirtless and I quickly closed the door.

Sure, in the darkness, it was easy to not concentrate on his bare chest, but in broad daylight and regular lighting it was rather hard to focus on anything but that. He came back out, with a shirt this time, and smiled and pulled me into a big hug.

"You did amazing, Maka" He said gently into my ear. I melted further into his arms and said thank you in return. I heard Bloody Tears and Flame&Blaze get introduced and start the song Miss Murder by AFI. I felt Soul tense when we heard Bloody Tears win. I hugged him tighter.

"Good Luck, but I know you don't need it." I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. He looked so nervous….

**~Soul POV~**

I took a deep breath as I walked away from Maka. I let the breath out and picked up my bass, and held it for a moment. I carefully ran my fingers along the neck my thumb gliding across the strings. I've had this bass since I started playing it. I smiled, held it at the neck, and met up with the guys and we huddled in a circle.

"Ok, guys. This is it. Round 1 in the fight to the finish. I don't want to dress up as Captain America. So, we're gonna win this." I stood up straight "For Maka"

"For Liz" Kid blushed and said delicately.

"For Tsubaki" Black*Star smirked, not showing any embarrassment.

"For Lorelei…." Crona looked away from everyone.

We all stared at each other for a second, smiled, and thrusted our hands in the air together. We all stepped on stage when called and I slipped on my bass using the strap I hooked on moments before we were called. I heard the crowd cheer loudly as we smiled and stepped into the spotlight.

I saw The Art step on also, sneering at us. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the announcer.

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS WE'RE GONNA JUST GET IT STARTED." We flipped the coin and got tails, meaning we get first. "UP FIRST IS SOUL FIRE! THEY WILL BE PLAYING THE SONG" the crowd stomped their feet as if it were a drum roll "THERE AND BACK AGAIN BY DAUGHTRY!"

YES! BASS SOLO IN THE BEGINNING. YEEEEES. I smiled and nodded when he asked if we knew the song. (Soul Fire= BOLD, The Art= ITALICS AND UNDERLINE) we began almost immediately. BlackStar took the countdown as I started my Bass solo.

**Take, take your time.  
Smell the roses, but steal the vines.  
Don't wait for the hands of time  
To second guess and change your mind.**

I took a deep breath

**And shine.  
Here's your moment to shine.  
Shine.**

The switch happened and the art came in slightly late, but only barely noticeable.

_Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I'll take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again._

His voice was absolutely horrid. He mumbled and didn't know the meaning of "Enunciate" I continued the song, but not before a quick eye roll.

**Replace, replace that line  
That spoke to you  
And showed no signs to be alive.  
So are you livin' or dead?  
You have made a choice to hear your voice  
Or hold on to what they said.  
Now, shine.  
Here's your moment to shine.  
Shine.**

We clearly got the better deal on this. We got the verses but they got the chorus. We also got the beginning solo. Losers.

_Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I'll take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again._

They had unfortunately gotten the other solo, but they didn't seem to into it.

_Back again, back again.  
_**Back again, back again.**

**Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I'll take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again.**

The crowd seem so into them for some unknown reason, but they didn't seem too impressed with us…

I sighed as they finished the song**  
**  
_Lay down, my friend.  
Close your eyes, breathe in,  
And I will take you there and back again.  
No more questions why.  
I'm not so surprised  
Why you have  
Been there and back again._

BlackStar, Kid, and Crona had stepped up next to me and gave me reassuring smiles. They had also obviously noticed the crowd's lack of interest. I weakly smiled back at them, we all knew we'd be dressing up like the Avengers.

I took a deep breath and waited for the announcement.

"Put your hands together for…." The announcer pointed over to The Art "THE ART!" I heard the crowd cheer and clap excitedly and my shoulders slumped. I put my arms on the shoulders of BlackStar and Kid who also had their arms up around each other's shoulders.

"And now, let's hear it for SOUL FIRE!"

Then the crowd went absolutely ape shit. The announcer immediately smiled and yelled "THE WINNER IS SOUL FIRE!" and me and the guys started jumping around screaming and we actually hugged each other, happy as ever. Everything felt so great.

I glanced around to look backstage, to see if Maka was there and when I looked, I saw Maka pressed up against a wall, kissing Z, not showing any sign of restraint.

What the actual fuck.

I stood there staring for a while as my girlfriend and the guy who beat the shit out of me were just kissing. In front of me.

I felt my lip quiver as the excitement around me seemed to fade away and I sucked in a breath and calmly as possible walked offstage, hearing the guys yelling behind me, but I kept walking, then when I got to the lobby of the hotel I started walking faster into the elevator. When the elevator dropped me off at our floor, I started running, and I grabbed my room key and opened the door. I picked up Maka's stuff calmly and walked over to Tsubaki's room and opened her door (we all had a room key for each other's rooms) and put Maka's stuff down where BlackStar's was, picked up BlackStar's stuff and brought it back to our room.

I sighed and changed into my blue striped pajamas, probably buttoning the buttons on my shirt wrong and curled up in the big bed and started quietly crying.


	22. Soul and Maka and Z?

**Dear jesus. (I'm atheist LOL) **

**You guys' reviews are INTENSE. All of them are all **

"**POOR SOUL" or like "MAKA WHAT THE FUCK?" **

**It's actually quite fun to see. It makes me so indescribably happy when I get such heated reviews. **

**The more you review, the more motivated I get to write more. I'm sure I left you all out in the wind the other day. Sorry ^_^' **

**So yeah…the more reviews I get, the faster I write. Idk why….**

**Motivational issues. **

**JUST A WARNING.**

_**THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER FOR A REASON. **_

**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

**~MAKA POV~**

It was so dark backstage, I couldn't see. I heard Soul's band get announced and I started making my way up the stairs. I tripped and fell, but before I felt a collision, a pair of arms caught me and leaned me against a wall near the stage. My eyes were still adjusting and I couldn't see.

"Soul?" I whispered quickly. I felt a pair of warm, rough lips crash into mine and I figured that soul's lips weren't soft as usual because he'd just been singing. I let his usually long boney fingers, take my hands. I kept my eyes closed because the light hurt my eyes. I narrowly opened one eye and looked over to see Soul walking calmly offstage yet I could tell by the way his shoulders were hunched, he was angry ans sad.

Wait.

If Soul's leaving, pissed and depressed, then who's….

I shoved the person away from me, letting my eyes adjust to see a snickering Z standing in front of me, licking his lips happily. I felt tears starting to form on the corners of my eyes as I realized just what happened.

Soul saw.

I started crying harder, and my shoulders started shaking, then I covered my face as I started to break into a sob. What had I done to Soul? What had I done? How could I? I saw Kidd, Star', and Crona come over to me. Crona started asking me what's wrong.

"Him." I said angrily through the tears "He ruined everything. He violated me, and ruined me and Soul's relationship. I CAN'T BE H-HAPPY WITHOUT SOUL" I screamed and collapsed on the ground, sobbing and cradling myself. I want to be held by Soul.

But he probably hates me.

**~SOUL POV~**

I love her. I love her so much it hurts.

It hurts so bad.

How am I supposed to look at her? When I know she's into Z.

z.

I heard the door open and I tried to quiet my sobbing a bit, making it sound like I was just breathing awkwardly. I heard many pairs of shoes and I guessed about six people.

"Unless you're BlackStar, get out." I moaned, rolling over under the covers onto my back. No feet were shifted. I peeked out from my covers and saw all of them (minus Maka) standing around my bed. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"What." I sharply snapped at everyone. "I'll still perform in the Battle. I'll get on with my life, well, no, my life is over. But, y'know. Whatever. Now leave me to my glumness" I went back under the covers and suddenly the covers were harshly ripped off the bed and I felt an instant chill. I groaned and felt kid and BlackStar hold my wrists and Patty and Crona holding my legs. Tsubaki and Liz kneeling on either side of me.

"We're here about Maka" I started struggling against their grip on my, my legs, being stronger, were easier to move.

"She's crying very hard in her room." Liz calmly stated. I felt my heart pain me a bit.

"WHY!?" I spat, tears still streaming down my face "because she was found out?" my lip quivered more.

"He kissed HER, Soul"

"She didn't show any sign of protest."

"She thought he were you!"

"I was on stage. Lame excuse."

"it was dark, Soul"

"When I was backstage I didn't kiss Pandora, or Lorelei, or Jade. It was dark there, too"

"Soul…"

"Liz."

"She…she tripped and fell. Her eyes were not adjusted. Soul, she couldn't see"

"Liz, I couldn't see either."

"You didn't have a slime ball guy trying to get in your pants, either."

We glared at each other and I suddenly just lost it.

I started crying and wailing, they let go and I covered my face with my hands.

I can't do this anymore.

BlackStar was the only one who stayed.

**~MAKA POV~**

Everything is numb, yet I can feel tears.

He'll never forgive me.

They all were talking yet I can't hear anything.

**~THE NEXT DAY, SOUL POV~**

I walked down the hallway and saw Maka come out of her room. I closed my eyes and continued walking in her direction.

I felt arms around me and I opened my eyes.

Maka was hugging me close in her cute pink plaid pajamas, her face buried in my chest, and she started crying. My heart went from broken to shattered in the time it took me to realize she was crying.

I held her tight, sighing.

"Maka if you wanted to date Z instead, just tell me." I kissed the top of her head and turned, then began to walk away. I saw Z come around the corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked up from his phone and smirked at me then gave a quick snort. He's laughing at me.

Then it pieced together.

Maka tripped coming up the stairs. The stage managers' lights died. She fell. Z caught her.

She thought I had rushed backstage to kiss her.

Z took advantage of the situation and kissed her.

Z took advantage of the situation.

Z took advantage.

Z took advantage of MY Maka.

Wrong.

Choice.

I looked up at him slowly and glared at him. He stopped walking.

"I think we need to take this outside." I said darkly. "I don't intend on murdering you in this hallway."


	23. What Just Happened?

"You know what, Z?" I said, taking him by the collar and started dragging him outside while Maka followed close behind. "I've had it up to here with your bullshit"

Z looked quite like he was going to piss himself, looking up at me, eyes bulging, yet when he looked down at my hand grabbing his shirt, I swear I saw his face turn slightly pinkish. Probably from being scared.

"Between you trying to beat the shit out of me whenever I see you," I kicked open the door to the pour rain outside and shoved him out onto the park in back and kept shoving him until we were somewhat where people can't see us. " And you trying to steal the best thing that's ever happened to me, I've just had it with you."

"Th-that last part isn't true, I didn't try t-to split up y-your band…" he stuttered, trying to sound cool.

"Idiot. That part of my life is great and all, but I was talking about my relationship with Maka. I'm not sure what I'd do with Maka Albarn. She's my life." I said sternly. "And I refuse to have it taken away from me by the likes of you."

My lip twitched I glared at him. I glanced at Maka. "Sweetie, I want you to close your eyes. I don't want you to see this." I said sweetly to Maka and said nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

Then I jumped at him and grabbed his shoulders then kneed him in the gut, backed up, roundhouse kicked the side of his face as he keeled over, causing him to stumble sideways and backwards. I opened my arms, expecting more of a fight from him. He slowly started towards me and I just glared at him.

He broke my arm. Sprained my ankle. Bruised me. Beat me. Gave me black eyes. Dislocated shoulders, wrists, legs. broken a rib. He's done so much to me. And this is the only time he's never going to harm a hair on my head.

I harshly punched him in the eye, giving him a black eye for the makeup crew to cover up for the show. I swept his feet from under him, while he was falling I pushed him hard, and he fell on his back harshly. I cracked my knuckles and dragged him to his feet and slammed him against the tree.

"Why do you insist on taking all my attention-worthy objects and bring them to yourself? Why do you always come up and fight me when I see you? Did I do something to you?" I said harshly. I noticed Maka reluctantly opened her eyes. Z's split lip quivered and he pulled me into a hug.

"I-I'm so sorry, Soul." I heard him sigh as my eyes widened. What is he doing? "I-I just can't express my feelings correctly. I never liked Maka. I hate beating you up."

Wh-what?

"Soul, I just wanted to be on your mind. I wanted to touch you." Uh….what is he trying to say?

"I tried to take Maka by kissing her, which was gross, because I wanted you to think of me. I always beat you up because I want any excuse to touch you, but just going and touching you would be really…weird. So I guess what I'm trying to say, Soul….I-Is…" He paused. He suddenly took me by the collar and pulled me forward into him and planted a big ol' kiss right on my lips. My eyes widened. He pulled away and looked nervously at the ground.

"I'm obsessed with you, Soul Eater." He took a breath "Because I love you"

**~KID POV~ **

I paced around the hallway nervously. Soul and Maka weren't here. I saw Liz walk down the hallway and saw me.

"Hey, Kid!" she said smiling. "Whatcha up to?"

I smiled at her, feeling a light blush on my face.

"Hey, Liz…" She started to walk away. Now or never, Idiot. I grabbed her arm.

"Li-liz….I have something to t-tell you." my face heated up and I started getting nervous. She smiled softly at me.

"I know. I love you, too" She pulled me by the collar closer to her. I leaned my head in and kissed her sweetly. When we pulled away I looked away nervously.

"I-I was just going to tell you Soul and M-Maka are like….missing….b-but I liked that much better." I said rubbing my arm awkwardly. I saw her face instantly red.

"O-oh…"

"Whatever. Liz, will you go out with me?" I said smiling. She nodded and kissed me again.

**~CALLOWAY POV~ **

Z left not too long ago to take a walk…I wonder where he went. I walked down the hallway and saw Darien making out with Patty Thompson from the Black Widows. I blushed and decided to go a different way. I looped around and saw Pandora walking with Crona and Lorelei, looking quite bored. I smiled and grabbed her arm and when she turned around I put a finger to my mouth tell her to be quiet and I motioned to Crona and Lorelei. She smiled and nodded and we started to walk to the game room together.

Pandora and I actually happen to be childhood friends. Back when we decided dating was icky. When we got to the game room I saw Dakota and (I think her name is) Athena playing pool.

"Hi um…Dakota was it? And uh…Athena?" I shrugged and Dakota smiled and nodded. I hadn't met her band before I've just seen childhood pictures of Dakota and (I think) Athena. The Athena girl rolled her eyes.

"it's Athia, dumbass." She took a shot and sunk the cue ball and silently cursed to herself.

"Sorry, Sorry" I held my hands up in defense. I saw a beautiful girl walk up to the table with a lollipop and she jumped up and sat on the rim of the billiards table. Her dark, chestnut hair with black and red streaks reached her elbows, completely pin straight. Her wonderful intoxicating green eyes shone in the low light.

Who is this goddess?

I quickly walked over to her, never breaking my gaze at her.

I held out my hand nervously.

"H-Hi, I'm Calloway, you can call me Cal if you'd prefer, yet I men you don't know me so much yet, but it's a nickname most people use, but I mean whatever is more comfortable for you." I'm rambling. She's going to think I'm a weirdo. "What's your name?"

"Anne Malmuay" She said slightly coldly, but smiled softly at me anyways. "Nice to meet you Cal. I love your music." My heartbeat quickened. She called me CAL. ANNNNND SAID SHE LIKES MY MUSIC. KJKFJSHKLJCLSKKMCKSLNCKSJFHG KITYOIAWUIKCNJL.

I mentally freaked out, but actually just smiled and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"Y'know, I've always had this little crush on you. And, I know it seems weird, but I always thought you were really cool." She smiled a little, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I know it's kinda weird and creepy."

"Not at all, I felt very much attracted to you when I first saw you. it was like love at first-" I felt a foot in my back push me harshy onto her. I-I was so c-close to her!

I smiled nervously and began to apologize but she laughed. And laughed.

"That little nervous smile is so hilarious!" She laughed harder as I stepped back and crossed my arms and pouted, my face probably turning amazing shades of red.

Then she pulled my close and hugged me and I instantly hugged her back.

I think we really hit it off.

_**~ ~ ! ~ ~ **_

_**You guys must be like **_

_**DAFUQ Z?! **_

_**Haha it was a last minute twist. But I know exactly what all the reviews are going to look like **_

"_**WE NEED FLUFF CONTROL" **_

_**Or **_

"_**Z. WHAT R U DOIN. Z. STAHP." **_

_**Lol. I'm waiting for eccentric review you guys are so famous for. **_

_**I need this chapter to be the "mostly resolve everything" chapter filled with romance, and fluff. **_

_**EXCEPT BLACKSTAR AND TSUBAKI. **_

_**That was purposeful. **_

_**SEEYA LATER. **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW. **_

_**Because you could possibly love me? **_

_**~xxMWxx**_


	24. Tales of the NotSoInnocent

**~WARNING. LEMON IMPLIED SCENES. Just a heads up* **

"ahh….excuse me?" I said, dumbfounded "did you just say you loved me?"

"…Y-Yes…" He blushed and looked at the ground. "I'm bisexual…and…the only guy I ever liked…has always been you, Soul"

"…" I quickly backed up, feeling slightly guilty I'd just beaten the shit out of him. "uh…"

"I'm so sorry…" he said quickly.

"Ahh…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly "that's okay. I mean you could of just told me…and I'm sorry but this is also me rejecting you…I'm in love with Maka and….i'm not gay…or bisexual….i'm straight…sorry." I shrugged.

He just nodded "I know….i just wanted your attention…"

"well beating me up is fine and dandy but you could've just talked to me…..uh…this is awkward…" I said slowly backing up, closer to Maka.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I hope you know, you little cunt" He walked over and punched me square in the gut and I quickly keeled over. "I'm going to beat your ass in the battle of the bands. Now that my feelings are out of the way, I think I'm just going beat you up for rejecting me. And my sister. You'll never be rid of me, Soul Eater. I'm going to torture you." He snickered and started walking away.

I ran up and kicked him in the back making him fall over. He immediately responded by jumping back up and swinging a punch at me, I grabbed his fist the second before it connected with my face. I growled and twisted his fist around and he yelped in pain.

"That just means I'll fight back." I let go and quickly walked back to Maka. Maka and I walked back inside and were laughing together and dripping from the rain.

"Maka, I should've know you'd never…" I trailed off and looked away. She smiled like she didn't need words.

"I love you Soul Evans." She leaned forward and kissed me gently, to which I returned the favor. All the built up emotions inside of me began pouring out onto her as we slowly started to turn our gentle, sweet kiss into a full on French kissing session. It got to the point of pushing each other into my hotel room and putting a chair under the doorknob so we're not disturbed.

The rest is more private.

**~BlackStar POV~ **

I sauntered down the hallway until I heard a loud bang coming from me and Soul's room. I knew he was in a bitch fit but I didn't know how intense it was. He better not break my stuff!

I angrily huffed down the hallway until I heard Maka scream "OH SOUL" and stopped dead in my tracks.

A loud bang. Maka screaming. I heard a grunt from Soul and my face heated up.

Are they…?

I tiptoed to the door and pressed my ear to the door and heard heavy breathing and moans coming from the other side of the door. I felt my face turn bright red and saw kid walking down the hallway straightening his tie, his hair looking slightly ruffled. My eyes widened and I grabbed him by the tie and pulled him over to me.

"Listen!" I hissed. He pressed his ear to the door suspiciously, I saw his face light up and eyes widen.

He made an "O" shape with his mouth and smirked. Soon enough, we had the girls, Crona, Pandora, Lorelei, Anne, Dakota, Calloway, and Darien in the hallway listening in.

We all promised to never bring this up to anyone who wasn't here to hear it. No press, and nobody else. Pandora said The Angels From Hell will know, Calloway and Darien, and The Black Widows, plus the obvious Soul Fire will be the only ones to ever know.

After they left, I lingered a moment after.

Wait…I thought for a moment.

Where am I going to sleep tonight?

I sighed then I heard their breathing slow down to normal, and the shifting of the bed. My eyes widened and I backed away from the door. I heard the jingle of Soul's pants and belt coming together, footsteps and the ruffle of clothing.

I backed down the hallway and acted like I just walked down the hallway.

When Soul came out of the hallway, he was just wearing a pair of blue jeans and I saw sweat lightly spread across his forehead and somewhat on his chest, along with a couple faint red scratch marks across his back, probably from Maka's nails digging into his back. A blue duffel bag was slung over his shoulder and his hair was a total mess. More than usual.

He spotted me and tossed the bag at me "Maka's with me tonight. And yeah, I know all you guys were listening in on me and Maka. Yes, we just had sex. Don't be a cock block, and sleep with Tsubaki so we can possibly have round two." He put simply, no hesitation. I blinked a couple times and just nodded. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. I quickly ran into Tsubaki's room and dropped my stuff and grabbed Maka's polka dotted pink bag.

"Here." I smirked "Be safe, Soul. Oh, and try not to make so much noise, I'd like to sleep without hearing the sounds of you and Maka's sexual intercourse." I walked back down to Tsubaki's room after hearing a grunt in return from my best friend. I laughed.

So glad he finally lost his virginity. Now he's not the only virgin in Soul Fire.

**~Kid POV~ **

Soul and Maka are having sex.

Uh….wow.

Well now he's not the only virgin. I remember the night Liz was drunk and I was tipsy, and we did it.

I smiled. Who am I kidding? Neither of us was drunk. Just really in love, then we decided we can be more than friends. I sighed, and then smiled. So glad we're over THAT.

Whatever.

**~Crona POV~**

Soul had only JUST NOW lost his virginity?

I lost mine to my neighbor Eruka two or three years ago.

So uncool. I smiled.

**~BlackStar POV~ **

WAIT A SECOND.

I'm still a virgin.

I looked over at Tsubaki.

Well…maybe…

WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!

_**~lkvnhzsd;nvhdjfklbdkjsfbkj;gb~ **_

_**Hi guys. Sorry about my very extensive absence. **_

_**WRITERS BLOCK. **_

_**I decided to write this to get my creative blood pumping in my veins. **_

_**Yeah….we all knew Soul and Maka were gonna be getting it in sooner or later. **_

_**Hope I made your eyes widen with embarrassment and your mind wander where the writing didn't detail. ;D **_

_**I'm not a lemon writer. I CAN read them. But don't. I have read one….or two…goddammit, I'm NOT a pervert, it's just like….CURIOSITY KILLED THAT FREAKING CAT, OKAY? **_

_**Plus some of the Lemon writers are ACTUALLY really talented. **_

_**Don't judge me. **_

_**We've all secretly read one. **_

_**Whatever. **_

_**I'm going to try to do ONE or TWO updates **_

_**EVERY WEEK. **_

_**I love you ALL! **_

_**RATE AND REVIEW BECAUSE REVEIWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. **_

_**ALSO I LOVE EVERYONE WHO SAYS THEY'RE A FAN OF ME. **_

_**I LOVE YOU :'D I NEVER THOUGHT I'D EVER GET FANS. **_

_**LOVE. YOU. GUYS.**_

_**Love, your friendly neighborhood stranger, **_

_**~xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx **_


	25. Piano and A Bad Day

I woke up with my legs tangled in Maka's. I rolled off her careful not to wake her up after tearing my gaze away from her perfection. I sleepily grabbed clothes and turned on and took a shower, and when I stepped out and put on some pants; I heard a knock on the front door. I quickly walked over the door, still letting my hair drip on my bare shoulders.

"Hello?" I said softly as I opened the door to Kid.

"Sup, non-virgin?" Kid smirked. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"what's up?" I asked, slightly tilting my head.

"Well you slept in and the next round of the battle starts in an hour. In thirty minutes we're meeting in the band room, don't be late. Same goes for little miss naughty in there." He chuckled and turned on his heel, then began walking down the hallway. I sighed and closed the door and went to wake up Maka.

"Hey, sweetie, time to wake up" I said gently, smiling softly. I kissed her forehead gently as she woke up. She yawned and sat up, exposing her torso, giving me a full view and a major nosebleed. She blushed and quickly went in the shower while I regained consciousness.

I smiled and slipped on a pair of black and white Vans, black skinny jeans, a gray button down long sleeve, but with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and a black and white checkerboard thin tie around my neck. I let my hair stay.

I walked into the bathroom, pulled the shower curtain open (earning a very loud shriek and some major blushing) and kissed her cheek quickly and told her what kid told me and quickly rushed to the band room.

When I walked into the room, I was the first one so I just sat down with my hands in my pockets. I eyed the piano for some time until I decided to risk it. I quickly walked over and started gently pressing the keys, and then it turned into a hurricane of finger and wrist movements. I was so engrossed in what I was playing; I stopped and turned around to see the gang (the girls and the boys) all standing In the doorway gaping.

"Uh….i mean uh…." I raised my hands up and down, slamming the keys like a five year old, earning a very ugly sound. Then I slid my hands up and down the keys, still looking at them with a very helpless expression. I gave up and quickly stepped away from the piano, over to my bass and strapped it on.

"uh…." I smiled awkwardly.

They all looked at each other, then the guys promptly pushed the girls out of the room.

They rushed up to me and started spitting out random excited phrases. The one I heard most was "secret weapon"

Hah I'm not a WEAPON. That'd just be ridiculous. (A/N: LOL. ANIME REFERENCE)

I rolled my eyes as they keep blabbering. We get called by the stage manager and she drags us all to back stage. I heard that we missed the opening and Bloody Tears and Suicidal are battling. I looked over at the screen and saw Bloody Tears just dominating onstage. They were playing "The Scientist" by Coldplay.

Bloody Tears exited the stage on the other side and I soon found out it was slow song night. I went to go get my bass but it wasn't there. I panicked and started hurriedly walking over to the guys. I saw my bass behind them and Crona strapped into another bass and my jaw dropped.

"What the hell guys?" I snapped and reached for my bass, but Kid blocked me. We were announced and BlackStar shoved me onstage. What are they doing!?

Kid nudged me over to the baby grand on the stage and gestured to it. A microphone was strapped onto the piano in front of me. I tried to keep my composure in front of the fans but I gave a pretty peeved look to each of the guys.

"AND THEIR OPPONENT WILL BE WONDROUS NIGHTMARE!" the announcer called and the spotlight shifted over to the other stage. I quickly called Kid over.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm not doing this. Give me my bass" I stood up. Kid pushed me back down into the seat lightly, but with enough force to bring me down onto the seat.

"This is what you get for hiding your talent." He said simply and sauntered back over to where he was. I stared after him angrily and the announcer called the song.

"THE SONG IS…" I waited anxiously and stared nervously at the keys "BAD DAY BY DANIEL POWTER"

YES! I knew that song! I know it perfectly. It's the first song I ever learned. "SOUL FIRE GETS FIRST TURN"

Mood killed. I start the song. I saw BlackStar give me a reassuring nod in the corner of my eye. I shook slightly, scared to perform. I had to start soon. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and began pressing down the keys on tempo. I closed my eyes, knowing the keys and finger movements by heart and I relaxed slightly. (BOLD=SOUL SINGING, ITALICS=WONDROUS NIGHTMARE)

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

I executed the note perfectly on piano but I felt my voice shake slightly in the beginning then, I gained more confidence when I heard a couple cheers from the crowd. Wondrous Nightmare took over.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

I smirked as we took over next for the chorus.

**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**

I finished up my part the led up to theirs and sat back slightly. They were doing well…

_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

**You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day**

I prepared my voice for the higher note. ****

Oh.. Holiday…

Nailed it. I listened to their obviously superior singer dejectedly. I sighed. I can't win this.

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

We, luckily, got this slower part that shows off the singer and pianist, which happens to be me.

**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

I watched them perform the chorus wonderfully and panicked a bit inside. No…I can't lose this…

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

We took over the ending.

**Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day**

I drew out the last note and lifted my fingers from the keys softly, letting the sound echo and bounce off the walls, filling everyone's ears.

The match seems even. I stayed seated and the guys shuffled and crowded around me. I gripped the seat nervously and just stared blankly at the black and white keys while he let the crowd cheer nearly evenly.

"AND THE WINNER IS…." Wondrous Nightmare smirked, expecting their name to be called. They expected wrong. "SOUL FIRE!"

The four of us jumped up excitedly and smiled brightly. Round 3, here we come.


	26. Call It Off and Sleep

"NOW INTRODUCING THE BLACK WIDOWS AND SHERLOCK'S MYSTERY!" the announcer screamed as we stepped onstage.

My head had been cloudy since last night. My legs are also a bit sore. I shuffled onto stage numbly, still thinking about me and Soul. I decided it's game time and finally tuned into the announcers introduction.

"CALL IT OFF BY TEGAN AND SARA!" I blinked. Oh that's the song. Tsubaki started on her guitar. Oh. We're first. Should've paid more attention. (BOLD = MAKA SINGING, ITALICS= OTHER BAND)

**I won't regret saying this  
This thing  
That I'm saying  
Is it better than  
Keeping my mouth shut  
That goes without saying  
Call, break it off  
Call, break my own heart  
Maybe I would have been  
Something you'd be good at **

The cue was theirs and I closed my eyes slightly as I swayed (only a little) back and forth to the calming music.

_Maybe you would have been  
Something I'd be good at  
But now we'll never know  
I won't be sad  
But in case  
I'll go there  
Everyday,  
To make myself feel bad  
There's a chance  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do _

I took a soft breath and let my mind take over and I gripped the music stand. While I was on autopilot, I heard my voice come through the speakers.

**I won't be out long  
But I still think it better if  
You take your time  
Coming over here  
I think that's for the best  
Call, break it off  
Call, break my own heart  
Maybe I would have been  
Something you'd be good at **

_Maybe you would have been  
Something I'd be good at  
But now  
We'll never know  
I won't be sad  
But in case  
I'll go there  
Everyday, _

**To make myself feel bad  
There's a chance  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do  
I'll start to wonder  
If this was the thing to do**

The last notes seemed to float around after the song ended. I became hollow again and blanked out. I suddenly saw everyone cheering and Tsubaki jumping up and down hugging Patty and Liz putting her arm around me. I saw Soul run onstage and my vision zeroed in on him. There was nobody else. All the sounds and people faded away as Soul ran and kissed me sweetly and quickly, giving me a huge hug.

I quickly regained my consciousness and smiled brightly. I need to focus more.

We all came offstage and Soul literally swept me off my feet. He picked me up quickly and skillfully, one hand wrapped around my waist and the other safely tucked under my knee and began carrying me back to the hotel room.

"You seem really tired" My head snapped up from where I didn't realize was his shoulder. I didn't realize I was just about to fall asleep in his arms, my head on his shoulder. I sighed and groaned a bit as he laid me down in bed after taking off my shoes. He kissed my forehead and let me sleep. I dozed off to him petting my head slightly, leaning over me, and standing bed side.

**~SOUL POV~ **

Maka fell asleep in bed and I smiled and took my hand away from her head. I tiptoed out of the hotel room and met up with the others in Kid and Crona's room.

"Oh, Liz, give me ten bucks!" Kid laughed.

"What? SOUL!" Liz whined, throwing a 10 dollar bill at kid.

"haha, what? What did I do now?" I laughed and sat down next to BlackStar on the couch.

"I bet Liz ten bucks on whether or not you were taking Maka to go have sex again, lover boy" Kid teased and my face flushed.

"You guys suck, you know that?" I grumbled and crossed my arms over my chest. Needless to say, I got hopelessly scorned with insults and taunts until I left to check on Maka. I texted Kid as soon as I got in my room.

_Hey kid, gtg to bed. Rly tired. _

I slipped my phone in my back pocket and took a step before receiving a reply.

_Sure you are. ;) _

I sighed silently and texted back quickly.

_You're an asshole, kid. I'm going to sleep. =_=_

I slipped off my shirt and pants and slipped into my plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt. I checked my phone again to see a reply from Kid.

_Yeah you're going to sleep….with Maka. XD _

I angrily texted back

_Good. Night. Kid. _

I set my phone down on the table next to the bed and slipped into bed next to Maka and gently slipped my hand in hers, trying not to wake her.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day it finally gets down to the battle I waited for.

Black Widows vs. Bloody Tears vs. Soul Fire.

Hah.

This shall prove to be interesting.

**~~~~Author Note~~~~**

**Hey guys! I recently got a facebook page for this account idk why. I guess I just got super bored. **

_SO_

**Plz like the page to make me feel like I'm not wasting my time with the stupid little page. My page is "MysteriousWriter" **

**All you have to do is add "/xXMysteriousWriter" so the end of the " .com" thing. **

**So it comes out to be " xXMysteriousWriterXx"**

**VISIT ME ^_^ **

**RATE AND REVIEW! **


End file.
